Poppies of a War-Torn Field
by McNerdybird
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over. Voldemort has been defeated. Now, the survivors must pick up the pieces and attempt to return to normality. Follow Harry as he tries to get his head around the war, and his actions and decisions afterwards. Canon compliant. Updates every Friday. End of Deathly Hallows - end of summer 1998.
1. Aftermath

**Hello and welcome to the story! I have done some more redrafting of this story so I apologize for the absence. I just feel like the story could be better than it was. This story, set between the Battle of Hogwarts and September, is part of my own timeline, which is basically where I fill in the gaps of Rowling's canon story. I think of it as an epilogue for the events of Deathly Hallows. By the way, I do not own Harry Potter. All reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!**

* * *

The night was silent, and the moon shone gracefully through the open window to the Gryffindor dormitory. The white curtains fluttered peacefully in the calming breeze, flapping around the window pane like a wedding dress. The sky was a clear, perfect black, untainted by any clouds and hopeful stars dotted the dark blanket. The room showed little evidence of habitation; the beds were neatly made and there were no personal belongings scattered in the room. In fact, no one had been living in this room for quite some weeks. The only blemish on the quiet scene was a rough hole that had opened up to the outside after a wayward spell; rubble and dust had been thrown out into the room. One bed of the five, however, was occupied by a still figure, laying on the haphazardly arranged covers, still wearing it's well-worn shoes.

Harry Potter thought he would be happy to never move again, as he lay motionless, staring at the ceiling. After a chat with the portrait of Dumbledore and telling Ron and Hermione that they could go back to the Great Hall, he had mindlessly trudged up to his old dorm and flung himself spread-eagled on his bed. The Elder Wand poked into him from it's pocket, reminding him he still had to get rid of it. His muscles ached and seemed to weigh him down on the bed like lead weights; every now and then a recently acquired cut would burn with pain and he would wince. One injury on his chest, where the Avada Kedavra curse had hit him, and killed him, was persistently painful, but he had had to endure pain before and he knew he could do it again. He had meant to come up and sleep, but his brain had whirred into life uncontrollably and would not be shut down. So he had no choice but to let it wander and reside in his misery.

Harry's mind dwelled on the nightmare of the past day, the past weeks, the past months, where his and everyone he loved's lives were in constant peril. Strangely, he could remember little of the actual fighting; it was like he had been on autopilot. He had not felt fear, not really. Just determination that it would end one way or the other, which had given him a freedom that enabled him to win the battle. Win, being a relative term; they had had their losses too. His mind brought back images of the bodies of Tonks, Remus and Fred, as stiff as stone, and he choked back a tear.

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that they had to die! They were good people, brave people! They were better than him, he had barely fought in the battle, but they had given their lives. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault so many were dead. He had led the Death Eaters to Hogwarts, he had brought death upon them. Perhaps, he could have given himself up to Voldemort sooner, and spared them their lives.

Harry's mind then drifted wistfully to thoughts of the living and the reactions they might have when they see him again. Sure there would probably those who thought highly of him, but that would be those who weren't involved. But what would Ron or Ginny think of him for being the cause of the death of their brother? The Weasleys might not want to see him again and he would lose those who were dearest to him, those who he considered his family. Ron, his oldest best friend, who he couldn't imagine life without, and Ginny, the love of his life, who he wanted to spend his future with, might never want to see him again. He realised now he wanted nothing more than to be with Ginny again, and to experience her embrace once more. This thought had driven him on in the darkest of times but now this dream might be finished. He had nothing to keep him going, so his brain simply ate away at itself. He probably wouldn't be able to become an Auror either as he didn't have any NEWTs. He had fought for the safety of the entire wizarding world, but without Ginny and his friends, his victory achieved nothing for him personally.

With these sombre thoughts, Harry started to feel like he was drifting off into a dark sleep, when his stomach rumbled violently. He was famished and it was keeping him up. He hadn't had a good meal in months and felt like his stomach was eating itself. He suddenly remembered that he had meant to ask Kreacher for a sandwich. "Kreacher," he said, in a hoarse voice, unsure if Kreacher would still be able to come to him. Fortunately, with a pop, the ancient House-Elf obediently appeared, looking bedraggled. "Thank goodness you're alright Kreacher," he said.

Kreachers bulging eyes widened. "Master Harry is concerned for lowly Kreacher's health. Master Harry is very noble."

"And the other House-Elves?"

"About a dozen elves sustained injuries," Kreacher reported gravely.

"Are they being seen to?"

"Yes. Miss Granger made sure." Harry felt a surge of pride for his friend.

"Good...good. And I'm sorry for dragging you and the other elves into this."

"Sorry? Sorry? Why is Master Harry sorry?" Kreacher croaked. "He has nothing to apologise for. Master Harry fought nobly for freedom and for the House-Elves. He avenged Master Regulus. Kreacher and the House-Elves fought willingly. Master Harry should not apologise."

After this conversation, Harry felt slightly better. Kreacher did not seem to attribute any blame to Harry, but did the rest of the population? After all, Kreacher's view may be biased by the fact that Harry was his Master. But he did provide some hope.

"Do you think you could you get me a sandwich?" Harry said, still rather subdued, as Kreacher disappeared. The silence and darkness enveloped him again. Kreacher came back with a cheese sandwich, which he nibbled experimentally on. The flavour seemed to spread through his body and bring back life to it. He spoke now with a clearer voice.

"Listen Kreacher, I want you to know that if you want to be free, you can go." But Kreacher had a look of horror on his large bat-like face.

"Master Harry wouldn't get rid of Kreacher would he?" he wailed, pulling his massive ears. "Kreacher would lose all purpose. What would Kreacher do?"

Harry tried to calm him down. "Ok, ok, Kreacher, it's alright, it's alright. I won't let you go. But I want you to treat Grimmauld Place like it's your own. Consider it a gift."

Oddly, tears shimmered in Kreacher's eyes. "Kreacher cannot thank Master Harry enough for his generosity."

"And if you ever feel lonely, you can go and work in the kitchens at Hogwarts. Now, I want you to go and help tend to the injured house-elves," Harry commanded. Kreacher's aged, wrinkled features contorted into a strange, small smile and then he disappeared with a musty pop.

Now, that his hunger was more sated, Harry relaxed and settled on his bed, his head resting on his hands. He was feeling quite a lot more upbeat after his little chat with Kreacher than he had before as he now felt that maybe people didn't blame him like he thought. Harry felt his scar on his forehead, realising that all the pain in it had subsided. The danger was over, Harry thought. A small smile spread on his lips as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. However, before Harry could properly drift off he was woken by a familiar voice. "Harry!" it called, and his eyes snapped open to reveal a mane of red hair.

"Ginny!" he shouted, his heart wrenching as she catapulted on to the bed next to him. She hugged him tightly and he did the same. "I missed you so much," she whispered gently.

"I missed you too." He didn't know what it meant for them but right now it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was there for her and would help her recover. At least it meant they were friends, although Harry hoped they could be more than that again. The time they were together was the best time in his life, and he wanted to return to that. Surely, it meant that she saw him as more than a friend; after all, she had chosen to come to him for comfort, hadn't she. For all he knew though, Ginny hadn't forgiven him for leaving and didn't want to get back together again. But before Harry could ask her anything-

He was taken aback as she buried her face in his chest, and started sobbing quietly. Why was it girls always cried on him? He comfortingly stroked her back and hair, letting her know that he was here for her. He had never seen her cry before, and was distraught to see such a strong, confident person so utterly devastated. It brought back bitter hatred for the Death Eaters, who had taken away Fred and reduced Ginny to this state. Tears of sympathy began to slide down his face and into Ginny's hair as he held her tight. He hoped that the cheerful Ginny he loved would soon return.

"I came to f-f-find you," she said between sobs. "F-f-Fred's g-g-gone. They killed h-h-him. They killed _you_." Harry didn't think it was an appropriate time to tell her about that so was content with stroking her and going "I know, I know." It then hit him that he had had a part of Voldemort inside of him and felt dirty. He didn't deserve her, after all the pain he had caused. "I'm so sorry, Gin," he murmured into her hair, subconsciously detecting her strong floral scent, despite the fact her hair was coated in dust and blood.

"W-w-what for?" she replied. "You saved us. You didn't kill F-F-Fred. The D-D-Death Eaters did." The fact that she didn't blame him made him feel over the moon but this was quickly overridden with his feelings of pity and sympathy. Ginny finally lifted her head off his chest and her chocolate-brown eyes were glittery with tears. "Would you come downstairs with me...to the Great Hall?" she asked. Harry hesitated, wondering if that was a good idea. There could be others down there who blamed him, maybe even other Weasleys. But he quickly realized that he would do it for her, no matter what people thought of him. "Course Gin," he said, smiling despite himself.

The pair made their way downstairs to the hall, and a slowly increasing general hubbub could be heard. They slipped through the large doors, trying to remain discreet but to no avail. "It's him, it's Harry Potter!" someone shouted. "Our saviour!" A large body of people began advancing towards them. He prepared to duck out of the hall with Ginny wound tightly around him, when several figures stepped out in front of the mob, wands held at chest height. Harry noticed they were his friends, even some of his professors, including Dean, Seamus, Hagrid and McGonagall amongst others. "Oi, what's the big idea?" one obviously drunk man from the mob cried out, eyeing Dean's wand angrily.

"I think you should give Harry some space," Seamus warned menacingly. "You owe him at least that much." The mob glanced nervously at his wand then dispersed, grumbling. The last to leave was the drunk man, who stared at Seamus, then hobbled off, muttering under his breath. Harry thanked his friends, who returned to their merriment or mourning, then headed over to the group of Weasleys.

Upon getting over there, Mrs Weasley, puffy-eyed, gave him a crushing hug and then held him motherly by the shoulders and examined him. "Harry, I don't know what you have planned, but you're welcome to live with us for as long as you like. I've already offered it to Hermione," she said, her voice unstable. "You look as thin as Ron and Hermione. I'll make sure to feed you up when we get home."

Harry couldn't thank her enough, after all the pain he had brought into this family's life. He had always thought of the Weasleys as family but Mrs Weasley asking Harry to call The Burrow home was beyond what he had hoped for. "Thanks Mrs Weasley," was all he could find to say, his voice cracking slightly. Looking around the group he noticed they were all crowding around the lifeless body of Fred, holding each other. He couldn't help but notice that Hermione clung to Ron's arm, and found he was happy that they had finally realised their feelings for each other. He gave Ron a heartfelt hug, and shared a similar hug and a sad look with Hermione, as Ginny went to her mother. They both knew, without any exchange of words, that they would be there to support the Weasleys.

Harry couldn't believe that they were gone: Fred, Tonks and Remus. He couldn't believe that he would never be on the receiving end of one of Fred's pranks again, that he would never hear one of his jokes again. He was one of the happiest, kindest people Harry ever knew and he was like an older brother to him. And Tonks with her endless good-humour and clumsy traits, was gone forever. And finally, Remus Lupin, the best friend of his father as well as friend and father figure to him, Harry. The last survivor of the Marauders, who had taught Harry so much. When he talked to him, it was like an extension of his father, that he provided a link between them. Now, _he_ was gone too. And neither would be able to see their son, Teddy, grow up. Harry vowed to himself right then that he would make sure that even though Teddy was an orphan, he would grow up much happier than Harry had, just what they had fought and died for.


	2. Healing Injuries

As the group huddled around Fred's body, Harry took the chance to survey the hall. It was full to the brim with people, from Hogwarts students to residents of Hogsmeade, all celebrating the end of Voldemort or mourning lost ones. Many were sitting at the house tables, which had been hurriedly arranged, and were swigging Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, singing merrily. Night was creeping in through large holes in the wall, but the darkness was punctured and lit up by glittering stars and many candles that floated above the hall, like fairies. All the rubble had been cleared to the side to allow more room to sit down and a thick layer of dust coated the surfaces of the hall. He was saddened that the first place he had truly felt at home had been so thoroughly damaged.

Despite what Harry had previously believed would be the case, most people were happily chatting to each other, relieved that the terrible war had come to an end. Now that the tension of the battle had been released, many people couldn't help feeling jubilant. Harry noticed Dean and Seamus laughing with Aberforth, Firewhiskeys in hands, while Professor Slughorn was describing his role in leading the Hogsmeade residents into battle to Professor Flitwick with pompous gusto. Peeves swept through the air above, chanting obscene lyrics about Death Eaters, while Kingsley and Professor McGonagall were talking in hushed tones at the staff table, heads slightly inclined. Neville and Luna were chatting furtively. Meanwhile, the Malfoys had completely disappeared. He observed that the bodies of the Death Eaters, including Voldemort had been removed, and the captives had been bound up outside, and were being guarded by Aurors. Of course, there were those who were mourning lost loved ones as well.

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind them, carrying a satchel, and looking as if she had been working tirelessly all night, which she probably had. She smiled exhaustedly at them. "Now, dearies, it's your turn to have your injuries seen to. Anywhere especially painful?"

Harry shook his head. "No need to check me Madam Pomfrey. There must be people who are more in need of your time," he said.

"Nonsense," Madam Pomfrey said, setting down her satchel and rummaging through it. "The other cases have been seen to and the bad ones are at St Mungo's. You lot are the among the last I've got to see." She swabbed some cotton wool in a jar and began to clean up some cuts on Ron's face. "It's not like you're new to medical treatment Mr Potter," she said, smiling sadly. She turned to Ginny next. "Alright dearie. Let me see your shoulder," she said kindly. Harry stomach flipped as Madam Pomfrey rolled her shirt down Ginny's creamy shoulder and applied some ointment to a dark bruise, which almost immediately disappeared. Hopefully, soon _all_ their injuries would be gone, although the mental injuries might remain. Who knows right now?

Harry allowed Madam Pomfrey to begin to check him over, applying ointments to any cuts and bruises she found, and bandaging up any wounds. She couldn't help but gasp at one point as she examined his chest. Suddenly interested in his injuries and wondering what Madam Pomfrey had seen, he glanced down. On his chest, under a bandage that covered the width of his shoulders, was a new scar, that looked rather like a burn, etched into his skin. He realised that that was where the Avada Kedavra curse had hit him. He turned his back on the group so that they couldn't see but Mrs Weasley had already seen. "Oh Harry," she sighed.

Harry muttered something like "it was worth it," and hoped that the others would drop it. They did, but Harry could see the concern in their eyes. Then he heard an even louder gasp and Madam Pomfrey cry "oh my God." Harry spun to see her attending Hermione. He was shocked to see that on her stomach were odd whip-like scars carved into her stomach. "I think it was a result of the Crucio curse that I constantly suffered at...M-Malfoy Manor," she mumbled tearfully, as Madam Pomfrey bandaged up her torso before seeing to the other Weasleys, who all only had minor injuries. Maybe some wounds wouldn't heal, but they would remain symbols of what they had sacrificed.

* * *

A long time had passed when Harry noticed that the chatter had subsided and he looked around for the source, noticing that Kingsley had stood up by the Headmaster's chair, McGonagall seated by his side. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys found themselves seats at the house tables and gave Kingsley their full attention. "First, I must thank you all for your bravery today," he boomed. " And those who are no longer with us. The pain will hurt but we will remember them fondly, which is why we shall hold a memorial here at Hogwarts on the 4th, we can mourn our losses. However, the war is over and the Ministry of Magic has been restored." A tumultuous cheer met these words, and a number of hats went flying (as did some Firewhiskey.) "To celebrate this, there will be a victory celebration in Diagon Alley tomorrow and everyone is invited. Furthermore, the reason _I_ am talking to you is because I have recently been appointed Minister for Magic by the Wizengamot, the Chief Warlock of whom is now Elphias Doge. " Polite applause met these announcements.

"Hopefully, the Ministry will turn over a new leaf now with leaders like those," Hermione said over the clapping.

"This new Ministry," Kingsley continued." Led by myself, shall be centred on honesty and equality. There will also be an extensive search for the Death Eaters still on the run." Panicked muttering followed this, but Harry just felt anger at those who had escaped. "Please, do not worry," Kingsley assured them. "These people are on the run and unlikely to do anything but should you see one, do not approach. Contact the Ministry immediately. We will increase the Auror presence in busy areas as well. In the meantime, the captured Death Eaters and conspirators will be put on trial, beginning from mid-May. Their dead have been buried on a hill near Hogsmeade. Families can arrange to have their loved ones moved to a destination of their choice by contacting the Ministry." Mrs Weasley gave a loud cry at this. "On the terms of Hogwarts, there will be no school until September while repairs are made. Volunteers are welcome. I am also pleased to announce that Minerva McGonagall has been appointed as the new Headmistress," he announced, smiling at Professor McGonagall.

Wild applause met this, and Lee even whistled. Professor McGonagall waved it off airily, although Harry could have sworn he saw her blush. "Thank you for listening to me and I will be appointing my government over the next few days." Kingsley sat down and there was more applause. Harry turned to look at Hermione and Ro and realised how many times the three had been sitting her listening to speeches together. It made Harry realise how much they had truly been through and how thankful he was. He pulled them over to a secluded corner to talk with them.

"I just want to thank you guys for all you've done with me," Harry gushed. "We may have strayed from each other at times but you two are always here for me when I need you. With been friends seven years and I hope it continues until we're old and grey. I mean, you even risked your lives for me when you didn't have to. I don't think I would have made if it I was on your own. But I'm glad this whole thing is over and I just want to put it behind us." He hugged his two friends.

"Harry, we followed you because we love you," Hermione said.

"We want to forget this war too," Ron added. "And we didn't want you to go through that on your own." Harry felt so glad that he had friends like these, who had probably been the reason he survived in the end. He began to tear up a bit and turned his head so they couldn't see. They didn't need many words.

"Oh, and congratulations you too on finally, finally, noticing that you have feelings for one another," he added, although he couldn't help but think of him and Ginny as he said it. "I'm happy for you guys. But no more snogging in front of me," Harry joked. The pair grinned.

"Oh yeah, what about you and Ginny. You too are bad enough," Ron teased. But Harry's face fell. Ron had evidently forgotten the he and Ginny were no longer a thing and he looked shocked. "Ron!" Hermione scolded under her breath, nudging him with her elbow. They returned to silence.

Harry jumped when he heard a dark voice beside him and brandished his wand, a reflex developed during their year on the run. It was Kingsley. "Sorry for startling you, Harry. A few words please." He beckoned him to the staff table and the head of the hall.

"Sure. See you guys in a minute." Harry followed Kingsley up to the table. Professor McGonagall had since left to attend to the injured with Madam Pomfrey. When they reached the table, they sat down and Kingsley turned to Harry.

"How are you Harry?" he asked.

"Fine," Harry lied. He guessed he would have to endure this question a million times. "You?"

"Oh, I'm fine Harry, thanks for asking. I was just wondering whether you'd like a bodyguard, what with Death Eaters on the run. You could be a target."

Harry thought for a moment. "I realise I might be in danger, but I still don't want a bodyguard. I've spent my whole life being 'abnormal' and I don't want that to continue now. I just want to live a normal life. Besides, you must be running low on Aurors at the moment. I don't want to take away security from important places and people."

Kingsley chuckled. "Yes, I thought you'd say that. There is a little more we must discuss. The Ministry of Magic would like to offer you, Ron and Hermione an Order of Merlin First Class each. Everyone else who fought against the Death Eaters will receive Orders of Merlin Second Class."

Harry glanced down the hall, where people, with cuts and scars sat chatting happily. He noticed the group of injured, with some lying prone on stretchers, and realised how brave anyone had to be, to be in such a battle. "I think it's hard to tell who deserves Orders of Merlin First Class. It's difficult to keep track of what people did. I think everyone, myself included, should only receive Orders of Merlin Second Class," Harry reasoned.

Kingsley rubbed his chin for a moment in contemplation. "Hmm. Yes, I see your point. I think we may take your idea on board. Furthermore, I understand you want to rest, but in the interestt of security, is there anything from your experience you think I should know?" Harry briefly told him about the Horcuxes and Deathly Hallows and ensured Kinglsey that one had been dispersed and he was about to throw away another. Harry had forgotten to congratulate Kingsley on his new post, so added that too for good measure. "And speaking of security, is there any way I can help?" Harry asked hopefully.

Kingsley gave another deep laugh. "No, Harry you just rest. I know you'll like to be kept in the loop, so I will send you a letter so about any developments. Finally, is there anything that we can do for you?"

"I don't think so," Harry said, instantly. "Well, there is one thing I'd like."

"Name it."

* * *

Harry made his way back over to the group of Weasley's but there seemed to be some activity amongst them. Apparently, Fred's body had been removed for there was nothing but a hole where he once was. Mr Weasley met Harry as he approached. "We're just getting ready to go Harry," he said. "Bill and Charlie have checked out The Burrow and it's all clear. Go and get anything you want from your trunk and let's go home and get some sleep...you look exhausted." Mr Weasley looked as exhausted as Harry felt, but he said nothing and remebeed that Harry didn't have anything in his trunk anymore. Just as they were about Apparate, Harry remembered something. "Could you guys wait a second? There's something I have to do." The others nodded and Harry sped off into the grounds.

Harry ran to the shore off the Black Lake until he came to the White Tomb. He bent over it and carefully slid the broken panel off. "Sorry to do this to you, sir," he said. "But your portrait told me to." Harry tried not to look at Dumbledore's body, serene in death. He cautiously pulled the Elder Wand out of his back pocket, and put it between Dumbledore's wizened old hands. "Thank you for everything. You saw the best in me when even I didn't. I can't thank you enough for all you did for me. The world will remember what you did for them. Good bye." Then he morosely closed the panel again, sealing the tomb and repairing the long crack. He raced back up to the school and rejoined the others. They all apparated to The Burrow (Ginny with Mr Weasley) and entered the house, the Anti-Apparation charm long since destroyed. The elder Weasleys planned to restore it the next day, just in case.

The Burrow still had remnants of being ransacked, but had been hastily tidied. Someone lit the fire in the living room and they all sat around it in silence, listening to the comfort of the crackling flames. Harry noticed the fire reflecting in Ginny's wide open eyes, although she seemed not to see anything. Everyone else was in similar states, merely staring unseeingly at random spots in the room. Bill and Fleur had chosen to stay at The Burrow with their family. George had gone straight upstairs to his old room and Mr and Mrs Weasley soon joined him. Later, one by one, the rest began to drift up to bed, Harry being one of the last. When he got to the bedroom, he found Ron tossing and turning in his sleep. He lay back on his bed and almost immediately fell into a fitful sleep.

Nightmares haunted him; he saw his friends' lifeless pale faces staring at him after they had been killed, he saw a flash of light emanating from Voldemort's wand and he saw his parents murdered. He tossed and turned, with a feeling of being trapped and hunted. He saw Ginny far away near a line of trees. He ran to her, happy to see her alive. She waved to him. Harry was positively gleeful to see her. As he got nearer, a dark figure appeared from the treeline behind her. Harry tried to warn her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying from here. He tried to run to her faster, as the cloaked figure walked closer behind her, but the ground seemed to be moving the other way under his feet. He couldn't get any closer because the ground took away all progress he made. He screamed as he saw a jet of light hit Ginny in the back and she crumpled to the floor, dead. Harry fell to the ground, and it opened up, swallowing up Harry in it's dark abyss.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat in the early morning. The moon still shone in through the window. He collapsed against his pillow and let out a breath of air. It was going to be a tough night. He picked up a bottle next to his bed with the name Dreamless Sleep Potion emblazoned on the label. Mrs Weasley had offered it to him before she went up. He took a sip of the potion and instantly felt more relaxed, melting into his pillow.


	3. Recollection

**Hey, if you see any details I've overlooked please remind me. Thank you!**

* * *

The day after the battle was just as miserable as the day before, and the mood did not improve. The world was oddly silent and still. A thick layer of grey cloud smothered the sky, blocking any sunlight from reaching the ground. Rain spattered the windows of the rickety old house, but did not seem to have enough motivation to do more than that. The house was virtually silent as Harry slipped out of bed and, being careful not to wake Ron, left the room. He was still feeling the loss hard and felt miserable. His muscles continued to wake, and felt like staying in bed, but he knew if he did he would only get more depressed.

He headed downstairs where he discovered Percy helping Mrs Weasley with the breakfast, whose eyes were so watery she couldn't see what she was doing properly and kept accidentally buttering the toast with mustard. "Oh silly me," she said, her voice trembling and tears falling down her face and hitting the breadboard, as she dropped the knife again.

"Mum- Mum, go and sit down. I'll do breakfast," Percy said exasperatedly and Mrs Weasley left the kitchen. "Mum saw the clock and it set her all off again," Percy added sadly. Harry glanced at the magical clock; Fred's name had disappeared. He felt a pang of sadness. "I know I did wrong in the past but now...I just want to be with my family." Harry didn't really know what to think of Percy; he had left his family but had come back when he was needed most. The family had forgiven him, so he did too. "I want to be with them too," was all Harry said before taking his breakfast into the living room, as the rest of the house began to stir.

Lethargically, Harry began to eat his cereal, staring into the bowl. It seemed to take him an age to finish and by that time Mr Weasley and the three oldest Weasley children had hurried off to various jobs and tasks. Harry jealously thought they were probably doing things to help Kingsley and briefly envied their energy and purpose. He wished he had a way to help, or something to do and take his mind off the pain. Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage, after a kiss on Harry's cheek. One person who was not as outwardly calm as them was Mrs Weasley who was busying herself by tidying up the house. This seemed normal, but an observed eye could see that her hands were shaking and she kept wiping tears out from her eyes. Furthermore, their belongings had evidently appeared from wherever they had been hiding as the dining room table was covered in suitcases and pets, including Arnold the Pygmy Puff, Pigwidgeon in his cage and Crookshanks, who was staring at the owl.

When the others got up, they didn't lighten the mood either. There were celebrations today in Diagon Alley but none of the group felt much like going; instead they spent the day moping around the house, playing games in subdued quiet, whilst George remained in his room. They soon found themselves in the living room: Harry and Ron were playing a half-hearted game of Wizard Chess, Hermione was leaning affectionately against Ron whilst Ginny stared dejectedly out the window to the bleary landscape. Ron had told Harry that she had always been the closest to the twins, and had effectively been trained by them. Harry kept glancing over at her hopefully but she barely registered that there was anyone else there. She seemed a lot more detached than she had the previous day; was that just a post-war rush?Hermione seemed to think that they should try to lighten up the mood, so she struck up a conversation. "So, Harry, I've been meaning to ask you. What are your plans for Kreacher?"

"You're asking like I'm marrying him or something." Ron snorted but Hermione looked affronted. "In all seriousness I asked him if he wanted to be free, but he went crazy and said he would have nothing else to do in life."

"Well, I can't see him sunning himself in Mallorca," Ron quipped. This time even Hermione couldn't help but giggle and for a brief moment the world seemed lighter. Ginny still stared out the window. "It's horrible, isn't it?" Hermione said. "That House-elves have been slaves for so long that they don't even know what else to do." Ron rolled his eyes, and the conversation seemed to die.

"Hello! You lot alright?" asked Mrs Weasley, sticking her head around the door. She had taken to checking up on them regularly and had forced her family members to return home for lunch. "Yes, we're fine Mum," said Ron, smiling gently at her. "Ok, just call if you want anything," she said, leaving the room again.

Harry noticed Hermione look at him pointedly and nod her head in the direction of Ginny. He understood what she was saying. "Uh, Ginny, would you, er, like to hear about everything that's happened to us while we were...away?"

"It's about time," she huffed, plonking herself on the floor next to them and crossing her legs. "I just wish you had told me what you were going to do before. Even if I couldn't go with you, I was a little hurt that you hadn't at least confided in me what you were going to do."

Harry felt stricken that he had managed to upset her. "I know," he replied, trying to put on a voice that was consoling. Inside he was annoyed at himself for blanking her out and probably ruining his chances with her. "But we're going to tell you now."

"Hold on!" Ron said. "You can't tell her _everything_!"

"Why not?"

"Because - because," he fished around for words. "Because it's bad enough that you are - were going out and all that but she doesn't need to know about all the dark things that went on. She's too -"

"Young?" Ginny finished dangerously. "Yeah, I've heard that one before. You know I've been through my own dark stuff as well." That shut Ron up, who's mouth was agape. Harry suddenly realised all the horrible treatment they had got at Hogwarts the last year and his already huge respect for her increased. Harry thought that if he were to have any chance of regaining her trust, he had to tell her everything, he wanted to keep no secrets from her, although he was not ready to tell everyone what had happened.

And so Harry told Ginny all about what had happened to them over the previous months, divulging every bit of information he had, with occasional input from the other two. He no longer wanted to keep secrets from her and he felt relieved to finally keep her in the loop. He realised that she didn't want, or need, to be protected. Ron, sadly had not yet grasped this fact. Ginny's eyes were wide and concerned as he told their tale. As Harry got to the part about the occurrences in the woods, when Voldemort killed him, he was speaking to Ron and Hermione also. He vaguely thought that his words should have a bigger effect on himself, but talking about it made him feel better if anything. On the other hand, it appeared to have the opposite effect on his friends: Ron and Ginny looked pale and sick, and Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I don't know whether to feel grateful for you s-sacrificing yourself or angry for being prepared to leave me," Ginny grumbled morosely. "When I saw you your body in Hagrid's arms, I felt destroyed; like a part of me had died. I thought I'd lost you forever." Harry looked ashamed. "Please, just promise me that in the future you will always talk to me about everything."

Harry's heart broke a little. "I will and I'm so sorry for leaving you. But it was necessary. I will never leave you like that again, I promise." Harry didn't notice Ron and Hermione sharing a knowing look. Ginny let out a deep breath. "Ok guys, I want to tell you about what happened at Hogwarts whilst you were gone."

"If that's what you want Gin," said Hermione, comfortingly. Ginny looked at the floor, as if embarrassed to be seen as being weak.

Ginny sighed. "Alright. Well, it all started on the 1st September on the Hogwarts Express. Some Death Eaters boarded the train and threw out all the Muggleborns. Colin and his brother managed to sneak through with some fake documents though. Anyway, we got to Hogwarts and, of course, Snape was Headmaster. I know you said he was on our side Harry but that doesn't make him any less of a bastard for what he allowed to happen in that school," she said venomously. Hermione even ignored Ginny's bad language as she'd never seen her friend so angry.

"He was still a git," Ron interjected maliciously.

"That's when he introduced as to the Carrows, who you guys met." The other three already looked set to explode with rage. They set up a kind of regime of terror inside the school, and we were trapped inside. "The only way we found solace was by imagining what you guys were up to and hoping you were succeeding. The Death Eaters tried their hardest to turn the students against you and the Muggles, using horrible propaganda. For example, in Muggle Studies Carrow showed as pictures of Muggles standing on skulls and murdered bodies," she shivered, and Harry unconsciously put an arm around her. "Not many believed though...they were all behind you." Harry smiled, and felt a huge surge of pride and affection for everyone at Hogwarts.

"But that wasn't the worst part. They tortured anyone close to you, including me, for information." The others were horrified. She continued slowly, looking at the floor. "And anyone who didn't turn against you and Muggles, or otherwise disobeyed them, were given detentions, which doesn't seem too bad. But they allowed Slytherins to use the Crucio curse on us during these detentions." Harry and Ron let out a barrage of swearing. Tears had started to form in Ginny and Hermione's eyes. "It was so painful. But we had to put up with it to win the war. We started up the DA again, me, Neville and Luna, to resist the Carrows and help the younger kids. Then Luna was taken. It was just...awful." And she broke down in to tears and rested her head against Harry's shoulder. Unthinkingly, he kissed her forehead and the quiet returned. For a fleeting moment, Harry thought he saw a blush creep onto Ginny's face. Harry wondered, had this sharing of information been enough to bring them back together? They had certainly become close again; he would have to talk to her, privately.

Then Hermione noticed the tension and confusion between the pair and so decided to change the subject: "You know, I'm beginning to worry about George," she said.

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "I haven't seen him since we came home and I don't think he ate any of the food Mum took up to him. It's just piled outside his door."

"Poor guy," murmured Harry. "To lose your twin..." he shook his head sadly.

"Anyway," Hermione stated, sounding business-like. "I thought we should come up with a plan to cheer him up, or at least to get him to come out and eat..."

"Well, he likes Quidditch...so maybe a Quidditch match?" Harry wondered doubtfully.

"I'm not sure that would be enough to bring him out of his room," Ginny replied, who was talking a bit more since she let it all out.

"I know," Ron said, a look of epiphany on his face. "What about a prank? George has always loved pranks. That should work...I guess." His face began to fall. "Well, probably not."

"No, Ron, that's a brilliant idea!" said Hermione. She looked at Ginny expectantly as she had always been mischievous like the twins. She had a small smile on her face; he had missed her being happy.

"I've got a few ideas," she replied quietly, although her plan was cut short when-

"Alright you lot. I think that's enough moping for one day, don't you?" called Mrs Weasley from the hall. Harry silently hoped she hadn't been able to listen in on their conversations. "I have a long list of chores for you to be doing. This house has been empty for too long and been through the wars as well. Chop chop! Oh, and don't forget to get some smart clothes ready for the memorial before you go to bed tonight." Ron rolled his eyes and the four unwillingly trudged out to meet her.

The rest of the day was spent doing Mrs Weasley's chores, which were mostly inside as they weather had not improved. The Weasley siblings grumbled about this but Harry was secretly glad they had something to put their minds to. Their chores were mainly concerned with tidying various rooms in the house, feeding the chickens and putting the newly arrived luggage away. However, they managed to stealthily work on Ginny's prank whilst working, without Mrs Weasley's knowledge, which was difficult considering her constant check-ups. Somehow, Harry doubted she would approve of their method of reviving George. By the end of the day, The Burrow looked as if it had never been left, and their prank was also ready for action.

When the foursome came down from removing all the wasps nests from the attic, despite the ghoul's distractions, they found Mrs Weasley gazing out of the kitchen window. It was just starting to get dark. "Where are they?" she muttered to herself, biting her fingernails. "They said they would be home by now. Oh, what if something's happened. Kingsley himself said they weren't all gone- oh dear- what if-"

"Mum, stop!" Ginny snapped. "They're fine, they're just running late, you'll see. You're being paranoid."

Harry was confident that Ginny's words were true and could see Mrs Weasley was a little assured. Sure enough, it wasn't long before they heard the familiar crack of someone Apparating. The four missing Weasley's soon appeared walking up to the kitchen door. Mrs Weasley beamed and through it open; they each gave her a kiss and sat at the dinner table. "I'm sorry if we worried you Molly," Mr Weasley said tiredly. "Only we have received some good news from Kingsley."

"Good news? Oh excellent," Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "You must tell us over dinner."

A very short while later, they were all (minus George) tucking into a large roast dinner, with extra helpings for everyone. Mrs Weasley had prepared a lot of food to keep herself busy but insisted it was to fatten them all up after their experiences. Harry could tell by the gradual way they raised their cutlery that they were exhausted. He himself had little appetite and was soon finished and stared out in the now pitch black garden. The chat was minimal until Mrs Weasley turned to her husband. "So Arthur," she started excitedly," what was this good news?"

"Oh yes," Mr Weasley replied, with a potato on the end of his fork. "The news, Yes, well. Myself, Percy and Bill have all been given new positions in Kingsley's government."

"Oh that's wonderful. Of course, it's as much as you deserve."

"Yes, I have happily returned to my post as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, whilst Percy is now Head of the Department for Magical Transportation. And Bill is Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, ha, he's got his work cut out for him."

"Well, well done my boys," Mrs Weasley chanted, moving around the table to hug them, while the others at the table congratulated them. Soon, this died down and there was again quiet, albeit slightly more pleasant than before. Then Mr Weasley brought up the thing Harry had been dreading: "So, um, I'm afraid to ruin this but I think we have to talk about F-Fred's...f-funeral." He fiddled nervously with his glasses, as everyone else suddenly became interested in the table. "I'm sorry but it has to be done. I think we should have it soon-"

"I agree," added Bill. "I think we have to pay our respects."

"Yes, yes. You're quite right," Mrs Weasley said sadly.

"I think it should be in two days time," Mr Weasley said, and so it was agreed. The atmosphere became tense and tired and Harry felt ready to announce that he was going to bed. But Mrs Weasley pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured everyone a glass, whilst telling them that they were celebrating. Although she tried to hide it, she was obviously still distracted by Fred's funeral or she would never have given Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny Firewhiskey without complaint.

* * *

After they had finished their glasses, Mrs Weasley had told them all to go to bed, but not before they sorted out their clothes for the memorial. She did _not_ want to be late! As Ron and Harry went through their clothes in their room, they could hear Mrs Weasley repeatedly asking Bill to stay the night again. However, her eldest son regrettably said he had to return to his wife and left. As Harry pulled out the smartest dark clothes he owned and hooked them on the cupboard door, his thoughts began to wander to the next day and the memorial. "I hope- I hope I'm not going to get swarmed again tomorrow," he said to Ron, revealing his fears. "I mean, I just want to be left alone."

"I know you do, mate," Ron replied. "Hopefully you wont, but if you do, it's just one of those things you're going to have to live with now...being the Chosen One and all. I suppose though, it's better than hunting Horcuxes isn't it."

"That's true," Harry agreed, though hoping they cold find some way around it. "Anyway, I'm going to grab some Sleeping Potions from the kitchen," he told Ron as he got into bed.

On his way down, however, he passed Ginny and noticed the red-haired girl standing in the doorway. She smiled at was wearing a black dress that suited her perfectly and contrasted with her wonderful hair, and Harry wanted to kiss her right then, right now. But that would be inappropriate and risky. "Ginny, you look...look...absolutely beautiful," he finished. Her smile grew even wider and he felt elated all of a sudden. "Thank you Harry. So do you," she said, indicating Harry's griffin pyjamas with a giggle. "What- no- these aren't- I'm borrowing them from Ron," he floundered. He was about to tell her how he felt about her, when he heard Hermione's humming coming from behind Ginny. "Anyway, I'll speak to you soon," he said.

"Right." Harry proceed even further down the house, when he heard muffled crying. He cautiously pushed open the kitchen door, to find Mrs Weasley sobbing her eyes out, covering her face with oven mitts. She sniffed when Harry entered and tried quickly to wipe away her tears. "Mrs Weasley, talk to me," Harry probed gently. He had to ask her; she always made sure everyone else was okay.

"Oh Harry. It's just. I'm trying to keep everyone together...I'm scared, I am...anything could still happen...like it did to Fred...and m-my brothers." Harry had never heard her talk about her brothers before. "And then, they...keep going out...coming home late...and Bill..." She became less and less understandable as she descended into tears. "I know it's...it's pointless."

"Mrs Weasley, I know from experience that sometimes to keep someone safe, you have to let them go. I did that with Ginny- and it hurt but- in the end it was worth it. You just can't control everything."

"I know," she sobbed. "But that's not all. I'm- I'm"

"Yes? You can tell me, Mrs Weasley."

"I'm a...murderer." Harry was shocked. He knew she had killed Bellatrix but hadn't expected her to throw that out at him. "I know it was different, with you and V-Voldemort...he killed himself...but." It was the fact that she had used his name that gave him the courage to help her.

"Mrs Weasley, I _know_ you and you are not a murderer. You are a good person. Sometimes good people have to kill to save people, and you did. Bellatrix would probably have gone on to kill a lot more people. You're not a murderer, you're a lifesaver."

Mrs Weasley sniffed, wiped her eyes and finally stopped crying. "Yes, you're right. You're such a good boy Harry and I'm so thankful you're with us. Now, have a good night." With that, she trudged upstairs in her dressing gown and bunny slippers. Harry grabbed a potion and followed her up to bed.


	4. Snape and the Memorial

Harry woke on the morning of the memorial, feeling apprehensive about the day to come. He hoped that he would be allowed some privacy during the ceremony. He was also cautious about how he would feel when they were reminded of the losses that they had had. On the other hand, Mrs Weasley was almost back to normal after their talk the previous night; she gave Harry an extra large rasher of bacon. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked her.

"Bill, of course, isn't staying here anymore," she responded, frying some eggs. "Arthur and Percy are at the Ministry and Charlie's out doing I don't know what. The rest are still in bed. Arthur's meeting us here before we leave but the other's will meet us there." Harry slowly ate his breakfast as the others came down, and filled the breakfast table. Once Harry had finished, he picked up a discarded _Daily Prophet_ that Mr Weasley had left behind. He tutted but he had been expecting this anyway. On the front page was a huge headline that screamed: **THE BOY WHO LIVED, LIVED AGAIN**. _Harry Potter did what we all knew he could do, and bravely duelled You-Know-Who on his own. He was able to defeat him with his incredible skill and freed the Wizarding World from the darkest wizard it had ever seen._ This was accompanied by a moving photo of him after the battle. He didn't even see it get taken. He skimmed the rest of the article; it was full of wild yet glorious assumptions of what he had been up to during the war. He groaned knowing this would only increase the frenzy of the crowd and it would appear that he thought he was special, which he didn't.

"What's up?" frowned Ron, mouth full of eggs.

Hermione picked up the paper that he had thrown down in disgust and gave a small, "oh."

"I can't say I wasn't expecting this, Harry," she added, her eyes moving as she read the despised article. "You're just going to have to get used to it," she said, and Harry felt like he was being scolded.

"I will. It's still annoying!" he fumed.

"Hermione give him a break," piped up Ron. Hermione glared at him and returned to her paper.

"The _Prophet_ definitely has a love/hate relationship with you don't they," Ginny joked, smiling weakly.

"Yeah. They love me and I hate them," Harry quipped. Ginny giggled and Harry's stomach flipped at the sound. "I just wonder how long I'll have to put up with this," he lamented.

"Last time, there were articles on you for weeks...and you were only a baby. I imagine it won't end any time soon, I'm afraid," Mrs Weasley said, supervising the washing up.

"And it won't just be the _Prophet,"_ Hermione said, who seemed determined to get on his nerves this morning. "Once people figure out where you live there'll be letters, fans-"

"-And fan _girls_ ," Ron added with a smirk. Ginny scowled at him. _"What?"_

"There's also a bit on Kingsley's new government and the laws of the past year he has gotten rid of and- oh no!" Hermione groaned. "Oh, look at this," she muttered. "The Malfoys. According to this article, they're currently hiding in France. The worst part is that they're hoping to get amnesty...claiming they defected before the end of the war. They're nothing but a bunch of cowardly, purist...ah!" Apparently, she didn't know exactly what they were, but the crumpled newspaper felt the brunt of her wrath. He didn't know what he felt about this piece of news. They had been his mortal enemies since he entered the magical world, but Draco seemed to regret it. And Narcissa Malfoy had saved his life...

* * *

A little while later, Mr Weasley returned home and Mrs Weasley told the kids to go and get changed. "And HURRY!" she shouted as they disappeared up the stairs. Harry and Hermione were the first down and Mrs Weasley quickly ironed out the creases in their clothes with her wand, then attacked their hair with a comb. She should have know by now that it wasn't going to obey. Then Ron came down shortly followed by Ginny, who had done her hair up in an elegant bun. Harry thought she looked stunning even in mourning and they smiled at each other. "Right, let's not stand around here. Where's George?" asked Mrs Weasley, mainly to her husband.

"He's staying up in his room, Molly. He's grieving on his own. Let him be. Come on, or we'll be late," said Mr Weasley, putting a comfortinh hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Oh, well," she said, taken aback. She turned and looked at them all. "You all look so grown up and wonderful. Let's go." They all apparated to Hogsmeade, where many wizards and witches, clad in black, were walking up the path towards Hogwarts. In fact, Harry had never seen so many in one place before. They followed the crowds of people. The group soon reached the grounds where a large crowd had gathered facing the battered old school. It had changed little since the battle. Harry noticed many people he knew and nodded at them. They invariably beamed back. Many people were still sporting several injuries. They found Ron's brothers and made their way over to a mass of plastic chairs, and took their seats.

A large tarpaulin was covering what was evidently a statue of some kind. The sides of the tarp were being whipped around by the wind that had picked up since they had arrived. A thick fog began to roll over the school, as if hiding the damage. For a moment, it almost looked as if the school was completely undamaged. It all added to quite a peaceful, refereshing atmosphere which was just what they needed. Something to blow away the pain and loss. However, the Aurors patrolling the perimeter reminded Harry that the trouble hadn't completely gone yet. Harry was feeling older than ever. After a while, the muttering ceased as Kingsley once again stood up to make a speech, this time on a stage recently erected in front of the school. The hundreds of heads in the crowd turned to face Kingsley expectantly.

Kingsley's voice boomed across the school grounds. Harry wasn't even sure if his voice was enchanted to sound louder. "Witches and wizards of Britain. We are here today to commemorate the fallen who gave their lives so that others may live. These people may not even know that someone sacrificed their lives for them but I'm sure if they did they would be eternally grateful, as we all are." Normally, during a long speech Harry would drift off. But not this time, he hung on every word that was said. "And so that future generations do not forget these people, it is my honour to unveil a new memorial statue with the names of all those who gave their lives for the cause." Kingsley flicked his wand at the tarp and it flew off to reveal a a large, marble statue of a wizard, about 10ft tall, holding the Sword of Gryffindor in a fighting pose. The statue stood on a block of marble that had the names of the dead inscribed into it. From his position, Harry couldn't quite make out the names. "You will all have a chance to observe the statue, which you'll be allowed to observe at any time. And finally, to thank all of you, everyone who participated in the fight will recieve Order of Merlins Second Class." He waved his wand and tiny blue objects began winging their way into the crowd. One landed in Harry's hands and he examined it: it was a stately gold medal with a purple ribbon that it hung upon. Harry pocketed it but saw Ron quickly put his on, making sure it wasn't concealed behind his robes. "Thank you very much," Kingsley finished.

Applause accompanied the end of Kingsley's speech, and the Minister for Magic made his way off the stage, hastily followed by his bodyguards. He walked up to the memorial and bent down in front of it, evidently saying something that could not be heard. He flicked his wand and a wreath appeared at the bottom of the memorial. He stood up again and made his way back to the school. other wizards and witches began to pay their respects. Gradually, Harry and the others made their way to the front and it was their turn to look at the statue. Harry kneeled down in front of the pile of wreaths and noticed many familiar names: Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were among them. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered the many good times he had with people killed during the war. Hermione produced a red wreath and carefully laid it with the others as her brown hair was bombarded by the wind. They stepped back to allow others through. They had turned to leave when Harry received a pat on his shoulder. It was Seamus. "Uh, hi, Harry. Um, McGonagall wants to see you, over there."

"Oh. Thanks Seamus." Harry racked his brains to try and figure out why he was wanted by Professor McGonagall.

"Good afternoon, Mr Potter. I understand you're no longer a student here but it would sound weird to call you Harry. The Minister for Magic and I have something to show you," Professor McGonagall said, and turned to walk towards the school with Kingsley alongside. Harry hurried after them.

They walked down ruined corridors with rubble swept to the side. Portraits along the way shouted their hearty congratulations at Harry, who gave them a small smile in return.

"I hope you're coping," Professor McGonagall said suddenly. "You've been through a lot in the past couple of years." She smiled warmly at him.

"I'm fine," was all Harry could think to say. "What about you?"

"Professor McGonagall waved an arm. "Oh, no need to bother about me. I'm just an old woman."

The three suddenly stopped outside the Headmaster's Office. "Here we are," said Kingsley, who had remained silent until then. "I wanted to show you that we had completed your favour." The door swung open as the gargoyles recognised them.

"We haven't had time to set a password yet," commented Professor McGonagall.

"No need for you to have a password, madam," said one of the gargoyles.

The portraits were pleased to see them. "It's Potter."

"It's the heroes of the war."

Dumbledore winked cheerfully at Harry, from his golden frame behind the desk. Kingsley showed Harry over to a section of the wall where the newer portraits were. "Here you go, Potter."

And there, directly in front of Harry, was the portrait of Severus Snape. Harry slowly walked up to him, all the while Snape stared at Harry, his eyes unreadable. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley backed out of the room with respect.

"Professor?" asked Harry tentatively.

"Potter," Snape acknowledged him. All the other portraits were listening intently, leaning as far as they could in their frames.

"I'd like to thank you, for what you did. You sacrificed so much of your life for me."

"You're not the one I care to hear thanks from. Nor are you the one I sacrificed my life for," he muttered.

"I'd like to ask, why did you never want anyone to know you were helping me? People wouldn't have...hated you so much."

"Has it not occurred to you, that the Dark Lord would have found it a tiny bit suspicious if I started to protect you, the person who he had tried to kill for years?" he said, lips curled in an unpleasant smile. "That would have made my life a little bit harder."

"Oh," said Harry, somewhat overwhelmed. "Anyway. Did it hurt? Dying. What happens when you die?"

"It hurt a lot but was no more painful than teaching you potions. As for what happens I shan't tell you. It would spoil the surprise," he finished coldly.

"You say you loved my mother...yet you called her a mudblood," questioned Harry, old frustrations starting to boil to the surface.

Snape's frown deepened. He sighed. "One of my least favourite moments of my life. Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone so fully, and yet if you go anywhere near her, her idiotic, menacing friends chase you off and threaten you? I loved Lily, since the moment I met her, and I was sure one day she would love me back. That was my only, pathetic, pitiable hope in life. The only glimmer of happiness when the rest of my life was a misery. It was the one thing I was sure of. But then she made friends with those fools and they took her away from me. She started to believe their lies about me and I felt her drifting away. I knew she would never come back to me and my life was once again a deep, fathomless abyss of despair. That, Potter, is why I called her a mudblood. Because of my love for her."

Harry paused for a moment, taking it all in. Snape gestured for Harry to leave him. Harry turned to leave but not before he looked back at Snape and said,"well, thank you professor. Oh and uh, I want you to know that I plan on calling my first daughter Lily."

At that name, a single tear trickled out of Snape's eye and flowed down his face. A smile seemed to flicker on his pale face then Snape turned in his frame so that Harry couldn't see his tears. Harry took this as a cue to leave. "Goodbye professor," he said to Dumbledore, who beamed in return. Then Harry walked out of the office.

* * *

They returned to The Burrow in the early afternoon, and the fog had cleared to reveal a hot, blue sky. They had had lunch and were chilling out in the first sun of the year, by the pond. Harry lay in the grass, as Ginny dangled her legs in the pond. There was a calming, swooshing sound as she moved her legs, and Harry tried hard not to think of them; especially as her brother was laying with Hermione not that far away, holding hands.

"You know Harry...spring is my favourite time of year...and not because Ron suffers with hay fever, which can be funny," Ginny said, as Harry chuckled. "It's because that's when the world is born again and there are new beginnings everywhere. It's beautiful."

"Spring's my favourite time as well," Harry said, as Ron and Hermione tried to make shapes from the clouds. "That's when deers start to properly grow their antler's back."

"It was good to get it off your chest, wasn't it...this morning I mean."

"Definitely."

"You know, I think it would be a good time to let George in on our prank," Ginny said, turning to look him in the eyes.

"I think you may be right." They got up and, taking Ron and Hermione with them, went upstairs to visit George.

The four of them stood outside his bedroom. Ron rapped on the door. "George. George," he said. "We want to show you something that might cheer you up." There was no reply. "GEORGE! Come on," shouted Ginny, making Harry jump out of his skin. There was still no reply. "Right, let's get in there."

"Ginny! You can't just-" Ron started before Ginny pushed past him. She attempted to push the door open but it was locked. She pulled out her wand.

"Alohamora," she said, pointing at the door. It swung open swiftly to reveal that George's room was empty.


	5. The Search for Happiness

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood in shock as the door revealed an empty room. George had vanished; he could be anywhere, doing anything. Initially, they were rooted to the spot but then Ginny and Ron ran in and frantically searched the room, looking in all the likely hiding places but there was no sign of him. "You two, he's not here," Hermione said gently.

"He has to be here somewhere," Ginny said desperately.

"We have to find him," Ron said emotionally. "He could be in danger or something."

"Of course. First, we should check the house...he could still be around here," Hermione stated, as if reading off a checklist.

"But we can't let Mum know George is missing," Ginny added. "She's already upset enough as it is and Fred's funeral is tomorrow. She'll break down. If she asks we can just say we're looking for Arnold or something."

"Good idea," complimented Harry, although he was already pretty sure that George would not be in the house.

Then they began their search of The Burrow: they split up as Harry and Ron moved up the house whilst Ginny and Hermione moved down. He ran upstairs to Bill and Charlie's empty room while Ron ran to Percy's. Harry was quickly able to determine that George was not there. The two ran up another floor but Harry was uncomfortable will looking in Ron's parents' room so he went up to Ron's. Again, he found no sign of George. Harry and Ron even visited the ghoul in the attic but again found nothing. With a rising feeling of dread, the pair went back downstairs to Hermione and Ginny who had searched everywhere but the kitchen. The only problem was that Mrs Weasley was in there. "If he's not in there, then we will have to look outside," said Ron. "But how are we going to get Mum out?"

"Tell her I've hurt myself in the living room, and she'll leave the kitchen. You'll have a few minutes to search the place," Ginny advised.

And so Ron, Hermione and Harry entered the kitchen and told Mrs Weasley. She bustled off saying "how that girl manages to hurt herself in the living room of all places." They quickly searched the room, even looking in the cupboard but there was no sign of George.

"Thanks Mum," said Ginny as she and Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen. The four teenagers were preparing to leave The Burrow, with heavy hearts. "Did you find Arnold then dears?" asked Mrs Weasley confusedly.

"Yeah Mum," replied Ginny smoothly. "We found him under Ron's cupboard, obviously smelling some old food." Ron scowled as Harry and Hermione chuckled.

They then proceeded to search the garden and surrounding land, which was a lot more difficult considering how much area there was to search. Harry and Ginny even flew over on their broomsticks so as to see further but once again there was no sign of George. They decided to call their search around The Burrow off and gathered to talk over their options.

"Well, I'm pretty sure George isn't here," Hermione concluded, sadly.

"Then we better get started looking for him," said Harry.

"What's the point?" spat Ron, with his ears glowing red. "He could be anywhere. We'll only find him when he wants us to find him. The idiot's probably gone off to get drunk somewhere. As if we didn't have enough grief to begin with."

Ginny grabbed Ron by the shirt and glared into his eyes, which suddenly looked frightened. "Don't say he's getting drunk. You don't know what he's doing. He's suffering and we need to help him. We've already lost one brother and I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER" She shouted.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU THINK-"

"ENOUGH!" interrupted Harry. "Fighting isn't helping and if you continue shouting Mrs Weasley is going hear and wonder what's going on." Ginny reluctantly let go of Ron. The last thing they needed was a fight. "And I for one have faith that we can find him. Especially with Hermione." Hermione did her best to suppress a thankful smile.

"Alright, we should make a list of the all places he is likely to be," Hermione continued. She retrieved some parchment and a quill and they scribbled down all the places they could think of. Then they went along to the first place on their list: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

When the four of them arrived in Diagon Alley, Harry was shocked and saddened to see how much it had changed. His memories of the place were of a bustling, colourful street full of interesting shops, people and loud noises. It was the first magical location he had ever visited, 7 years ago with Hagrid. But now, it was the complete opposite; the street was deserted apart from them and the few groups of hooded people, huddling together and scurrying quickly between shops as if to not be caught out in the open. They obviously were still frightened that there might be danger lurking around every corner. The colour from the shops seemed to have drained away, possibly as a result of the Dark Magic. Signs were broken and shop windows were smashed and many more were boarded up. Few shops seemed to be open at all. Small craters pockmarked the ground. There were, however, still remnants of the celebrations that had taken place a couple of days ago. Discarded flags and decorations littered the floor and fluttered around, giving the street an almost morbid look. But like Hogwarts, Harry knew it would be repaired and was half-glad that there were no fans to irritate him; they would probably come out when they were sure the coast was clear. They walked past the overturned carts and round the broken glass to come upon George's shop. Harry looked up at it nostalgically.

It no longer had the bright, conspicuous colours that it had had. It almost looked like they had been scraped off or dried intensely so that the colour paled. The big window that had once enticed happy crowds outside appeared to have been smashed as it was completely boarded up, as was the door. Harry had heard that the twins had tried to keep their shop going as long as possible during the war, but it had been ransacked and they were forced to give it up. Harry happily noticed some rebellious graffiti sprayed on the front which said, "no shop won't stop our stock! Owl the Weasleys to order!" Harry had a sneaking suspicion he knew who had put it there. Harry grinned remembering the times they had visited, and was more glad than ever that he had given Fred and George his Triwizard winnings. He hoped it would soon reopen and inject some well-needed happiness into the world. They tried the door to the shop but it appeared to be locked. Using her wand, Hermione unlocked it and the four of them crept inside, wands held aloft.

The shelves had fallen over and the toys that they had held had cascaded on to the floor. The only light came from the cracks in the boarded window and a small light emanating from the office door at the back. It appeared to be slightly open. Harry nodded towards the door and the others understood. They slowly edged over to the office, trying not to step on the discarded toys. It was deadly silent as they approached. Harry put his hand on the doorknob and thought he heard movement from inside the room. He tensed, wand at the ready, with the others right behind him. He moved to open the door when there was an explosion and he was thrown backwards, landing on Ron with an "oof."

They quickly got to their feet and raced into the room, pointing their wands at the person inside. Sitting on an upturned chair, with his face and hair slightly singed, was George. They sighed an audible sigh of relief and put their wands away. "Blimey George," Ron exhaled. George got to his feet grinning. "What are you lot doing here then?" he said pleasantly, as if he hadn't worried them all to death. Ginny ran over and, without warning, punched him in the stomach. "That's what you get for scaring us," she said, as George doubled over. Then she hugged him warmly, and he smiled. Harry wished it was him that she was hugging.

"Hello to you too, sis," he replied.

"So why the bloody hell did you run away?" Ron asked, shaking hands with his brother.

George sighed. "Since the battle I've been feeling depressed and completely lost. I've never been without my twin. Ever. Except when Mum grounded us to different rooms, but we still found a way to communicate." He had a slight smile on his face at this memory. "I felt so down and everything of Fred's just reminded me even more. So I wanted to get Fred's things away from me and started to clear out his stuff. But this morning, I found an old prototype for the Extendable Ears and I had an epiphany. Fred's entire life had been devoted to bringing happiness to others. It would be like a betrayal of Fred's memory to just mope around and feel sorry for myself. That's not what Fred died for. It would be like his entire life- and death- would be for nothing. Fred would want us to laugh and celebrate so I decided to do just that. I've got some plans for Fred's funeral tomorrow, which Mum told me about through the door. Anyway, I left my room but you were all at the memorial and so I came here to work on my plan."

"And what is this plan?" asked Ron warily.

George opened his arms as if to signify the entire room, which Harry noticed was full of half complete toys and boxes and boxes of fireworks. Harry gave a low whistle. "Fireworks," George announced. "Lots and lots of them. And all kinds too. I was trying to create some new ones but some of them backfire. That's what that explosion was just now."

"Now that's sorted, I think we should go home," Hermione reasoned. "Mrs Weasley will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, go on. I'll be back later tonight."

The four of them left George to his work and left the shop to get ready for the funeral. As they did, Ginny sidled up to Harry. She looked inquisitively at him. "Do you think George is right? About how we should be happy and stop mourning" she asked him.

Harry thought for a moment. "Definitely," he said. "If we don't enjoy life, then what was the point in fighting?"

"I agree," replied Ginny, with a smile. When they arrived home, Mrs Weasley was waiting in the door tapping her foot and looking furious. Upon closer inspection, she appeared to have blue paint streaking her hair and clothes. "Ronald! Ginevra!" she said menacingly. Ginny looked at Harry in panic. "We forgot about the prank," she whispered, then they starting giggling.

* * *

After that, Mrs Weasley kept them busy all afternoon and the next morning with numerous chores; partly as a punishment, partly to prepare for the funeral. It was being held out in the grounds of The Burrow, and then there was to be a reception with lunch in the house after the burial. Therefore, a lot of tidying and preparing of food had to be done. The next day began a sombre affair, and breakfast was blackened somewhat by the thought that it was Fred's funeral. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of the spoons against the bowls. The only surprise was that George had joined them for breakfast. No one acknowledged this openly, knowing George would not like this pointed out but Mrs Weasley did give him extra food.

The funeral was approaching and they had just finished laying the buffet table. They ran upstairs to get their smart clothes on; as they ran upstairs Harry heard Mrs Weasley scolding her husband, who had just come in from arranging the plastic chairs with Bill and Charlie. "Arthur! You have to hurry and get ready! And get whatever that black stuff is of your face." They soon came back downstairs, dressed nicely again, as the guests started to appear. There were a large number of them and ranged from family members to school friends and even professors and Order of the Phoenix members.

They gathered in the grounds of The Burrow, and the overcast sky conveniently echoed the mood. Harry was pleased for the family that so many people were there. They all took their seats in white plastic chairs, similar to the ones that had been used at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and the red-haired Weasleys occupied the inner rung. The family had even gotten Harry and Hermione seats at the front. Harry sat between Ginny and Ron.

Fred was laid to rest in a simple wooden coffin under a fresh gravestone near a luscious apple tree. Apparently, it had been a favourite of Fred and George's and they had even once had a treehouse there. The coffin was carefully levitated down by his brothers and father before they returned to their seats with melancholic hearts. The epitaph on the gravestone read:

 _Fred Weasley_

 _1st April 1978 - 2nd May 1998_

 _Beloved son, brother, friend_

 _Mischief Managed_

Before the dirt was put over the coffin, several people gave words of remembrance: Lee Jordan tearfully spoke about how great a friend he was and how he inspired people with feats such as the broom attack on Umbridge. Fred's brothers and Mr Weasley gave speeches in Fred's honour which were understandably sad, thanking everyone for coming and reflecting on their painful loss. Then, finally, it was George's turn to give a speech. He stood up and walked neutrally to the centre. He cleared his throat and began. "With the passing of our dear brother Fred, our lives will never be the same again. You all know how much laughter and joy he brought into our lives; sometimes too much." There was a little chuckle from the congregation. "He was exceptionally brave too. However, being his twin means that I have a connection with him that no one else does and I feel that Fred wouldn't want us to be moping about. He fought so that the world could be happy and if we aren't then his death was in vain. I was guilty of this myself. I shut myself away when Fred would have wanted me to be celebrating. I know how difficult it is and so I prepared these..."

With a wave of his wand, there was a whooshing sound, and fireworks burst out of the trees behind him and exploded in bright colours and patterns in the sky, to the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the watching crowd. George had obviously been busy. There seemed to be an infinite amount of fireworks, and they went on for ages. There was a wide variation of them, even greater than when they had let off the fireworks at Hogwarts during Harry's 5th year, and it struck Harry how appropriate the fireworks were for Fred's memory. The colours were spectacular and some fireworks spelt out inspirational words such as 'victory' or 'freedom.' Others were various magical objects such as broomsticks or a Snitch. Some spun through the air like Kathryn wheels, whilst a red and gold dragon weaved around the sky. Most made the generic clapping sound of a firework as they exploded but some made rather rude raspberry sound, that caused a bit of a laugh. Aunt Muriel let out an indignant "I say." However, the last firworks spelt out Fred in the sky and Harry thought it was a perfect way to send off the brave, fun-loving Fred.

Afterwards, they held the reception in The Burrow, complete with a buffet that Mrs Weasley had slaved over. The magical spoons served the guests punch and various other foods and soon the house was full of happy conversation. All of the guests were catching up or talking about the fireworks and Harry caught up with a few friends that he had barely seen recently. Most of them seemed to be coping well. However, there was only one person Harry wanted to talk to and he caught sight of her vivid hair as she slipped outside into the cool night. He wanted to speak to her but he also wanted some privacy. so he went upstairs to grab his Invisibility Cloak. But as he opened the door to the room he shared with Ron he recoiled in horror. On Ron's bed were Ron and Hermione, rolling about and kissing wildly. He completely forgot about the reason he came here, and backed out of the room, his face burning from embarrassment. At least, someone had gotten over their grief, he thought. He still wasn't used to seeing them like that. He wasn't annoyed at them, he just hadn't expected to see...that.

Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he bumped into someone leaving the toilet. "Luna!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh, hi Harry," she replied, mildly surprised, her eyes as wide as ever. A strange smell tickled his nose. "Can you smell...carrot?" he asked, sniffing.

"Oh, that's me. The smell of carrot helps to keep away the Kirblies that feed on sadness at funerals."

"Oh, right." At least Luna hadn't changed.

"You haven't seen Neville have you?" she inquired, catching Harry by suprise.

" _Neville_? No, I'm afraid not. Why?"

"Didn't you know? He's my boyfriend now," she announced abruptly. "See you Harry." And with that she pranced off, humming a song Harry was pretty sure Peeves had sung with some crude lyrics, leaving behind a bemused Harry. It was beginning to feel like he and Ginny were the only ones not seeing anyone. He was suddenly reminded of what he wanted to do but when he returned back downstairs she was back in the throng of the party. So much for privacy, he thought, as the last of Fred's fireworks spectacurlarly lit up The Burrow.


	6. New Beginnings

The next morning, Harry awoke covered in sweat and tangled in his covers; he'd had another nightmare last night. He automatically placed his glasses on his head and blinked. He thought about the previous day and remembered how George had pointed out that Fred would want them to be happy. He felt slightly more chipper this morning, and remembered the little buffet afterwards. He had come so close to talking to Ginny about getting back together but he couldn't seem to find her alone. She was always chatting animatedly with one of the many guests.

However, Fred's funeral wasn't the end of the funerals for Harry, as he remembered that Tonks and Lupin's funeral was today. Before they passed, they had decided that they would have a joint funeral; neither had a large family and they shared friends so it only made sense. Harry looked out the window and noticed it was dull and grey today. They had a large breakfast, Mrs Weasley following through on her promise to fill them up, and then dressed in their smart, black clothes for the third, and hopefully last for a while, time. Harry's robes were starting to look worn, and he knew he would have to go buy some new clothes soon. The rest upstairs wasn't fairing much better. The others arrived and finally all were ready: all the Weasley's and Fleur, Harry and Hermione. The family floo'd to the Tonks house, and collapsed out onto a regal rug from an equally regal fireplace. Brushing himself down, Harry reimagined his last visit to this house. It had not been a happy visit; he had been on the run from Voldemort and the Tonks had been so kind to him. He felt a sharp pang of pity for Andromeda Tonks, who had lost so much to the war: her husband, her daughter, her son-in-law, her cousin and even her estranged sister.

"Ah, you're here! Excellent!" called a voice from the kitchen. Andromeda Tonks, an elegant, light-brown haired woman, emerged and hustled over to her guests.

"Are we the first, Andromeda?" asked Mrs Weasley, who had had the foresight to bring a brush to wipe off the ash.

"Yes, but that's alright," she replied. "Come through to the kitchen, I've been making a spot of tea." They followed the tall woman in a long, black dress and piled into the kitchen. "Now, here's the Portkey, Kingsley approved it himself," Mrs Tonks said, offering a glowing bean can. "But first have some tea." She handed everyone a mug, and poured tea into them from an expensive looking kettle. Harry took the time to study the woman, and noticed her features were very tired and sad yet she appeared so resilient. Harry was broken out of his thoughts by the cry of a baby and for the first time he noticed a baby carrier on the worktop. Mrs Tonks hurried over and rocked the carrier. "Teddy, hush...hush," she cooed. Harry felt like he had been struck by lightning. He almost cursed his stupidity: this must be the child of Tonks and Lupin. "He looks like he wants some attention," Mrs Weasley advised over Teddy's cries, peering over Mrs Tonks's angular shoulder. "If you'd like, we can keep him entertained in the living room."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

And that is how the eleven people wound up in the ornate living room, cooing over a baby. Mrs Weasley, with seven children's worth of experience had carried the wailing Teddy into the room and began to rock the carrier, hushing Teddy softly.

"Maybe, we should take him out ze carrier," suggested Fleur, daintily lifting the tiny baby into her arms. Teddy's cries began to die off into happy gurgles.

"I was just about to do that," muttered Mrs Weasley quietly.

"Ah, e' ez so cute," said Fleur, who apparently didn't hear.

"What's this? You didn't wrinkle your nose and say it was smelly," chuckled Bill.

"I av grown up Bill. In fact, I zink I vant one of my own," she replied. Mrs Weasley had completely changed and had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter-in-law.

"I do too," added Bill.

"Get a room," quipped George, as everyone else laughed.

"Anyway," continued Bill. "I think I'd be great at changing nappies. I used to change Ginny's nappies all the time when she was a baby."

"Can we not talk about my nappies being changed?" the grown up Ginny asked, pleadingly.

"Aw, is someone moody? Do they need their nappy changed?" Bill joked, mussing up her hair. Ginny did not look amused.

"It's not like you're trying to impress anyone in this room, is it Gin'?" George teased.

"Shut-up," she hissed as both her and Harry's face turned red. In reality, Harry was quite enjoying their playful arguments; it was so healthy and fun. He looked at Teddy who was being passed around the women, who cooed over him and promised that he would experience a family life, even if his parents were gone. Harry suddenly realised the responsibility he had as godfather, and that he had no idea what to do with a baby. Mrs Weasley caught him looking.

"Harry, why don't you come over and meet your godson? Don't be shy, he won't hurt," she called. Harry edged slowly over.

Ginny rolled her eyes. " Really, Harry, it's not difficult." She took the baby from her mother and took him over to Harry. The image of her holding a baby, made Harry's heart do weird things. She showed Harry how to hold the baby by supporting the head and then gently lowered Teddy into Harry's arms.

"That's foreshadowing if I've ever seen it," announced George, as Harry and Ginny blushed again, even redder.

Once Teddy was fully in Harry's arms, he tilted his head slightly to look at the bespectacled creature that now held him. Harry looked down in return. Teddy had the same heart-shaped face as his mother and the same brown hair as his father. His parents would live on through him. Harry wondered vaguely what traits Teddy would inherit from Tonks and Lupin. He yawned, closed his eyes and snuggled into Harry's arms. "You're not so bad, are you?" said Harry, rhetorically. "I promise I'll always be here for you...whenever you need me...I'll look after you."

"And I'll be here to make sure you have fun," Ron interjected.

Harry passed the now sleeping baby to Hermione, who then passed him to Ron. Upon reaching Ron, Teddy became unhappy again and started to cry. Mrs Tonks came from the kitchen and took Teddy. "Alright," she said, addressing the family, whilst bouncing Teddy. "Your Portkey is about to leave so I suggest you hurry." They trooped into the kitchen, depositing mugs on the kitchen worktop. Mrs Tonks pulled Harry aside. "A word please, Harry?"

Harry assumed this was going to be about Teddy. "I'm sorry to have to throw this on you, Harry, at such short notice, but Remus wanted you to speak at his funeral. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, only I didn't know where you were staying." Harry felt a little numb.

"M-me?" he stammered.

"Yes, he thought you were perfect for the job."

Harry regained his composure. "Sure, yeah, I'll do it."

"Thank you, I know it would mean lot to him."

"Harry, come on," yelled Ron, from the kitchen. Harry raced in just in time to find a rare space to touch the Portkey, and then they were off.

They arrived in the middle of a forest, with tall conifers and a leafy floor. This was, apparently, a forest that Tonks and Lupin had adored and visited often when seeking solace. Again, it appeared they were the first there. The family sat on logs that circled two coffin-less graves. It appeared they were sharing a gravestone. They didn't talk any more as they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive. One by one, the other guests arrived by Portkey: there were few family members for either but Harry didn't recognise the ones that did turn up. However, the ranks were swollen by the attendance of most of the Order of the Phoenix. Lupin and Tonks hand been a central part of the Order and very well liked. Harry saw Hagrid arrive, who waved and shook the floor as he tripped over a log. Dedalus Diggle and an injured Hestia Jones appeared, and sat very close to one another. Sturgis Podmore had been freed from Azkaban, and even Aberforth Dumbledore turned up. Soon, they only one missing was-

Kingsley appeared in the clearing and quickly gathered his bearings. He made his way to the front and cleared his throat. "Shall we begin?"

This funeral was fairly similar to the one of the previous day. People gave speeches, beginning with the imperious Minister for Magic, as Mrs Tonks dabbed at her eyes under a black veil with a handkerchief. Teddy squirmed in her arms. Hagrid was equally as weepy as was Mrs Weasley. Soon, it was Harry's turn to make a speech; he gulped and slowly made his way to the front.

Harry's mind had been whirring, trying to think of what to say. However. when he heard Teddy he got an idea. "I'm not good at speeches," he began. "But I have learnt a lot over the past few days. At first, I thought the world was over and that we'd never be happy again. But then, thanks to my friends," he glanced over at them," I realised that even though we've lost people, we still have them. They live on through their impact in the world and their legacy." His gaze focused on Teddy, who squirmed and gurgled obliviously. "Remus and Tonks will live on through their son, and so many others will live on through the joy they brought to the world." The small crowd clapped enthusiastically and Harry thankfully sat down, sweating profusely.

Then, they watched as the coffins were gently lowered into the ground and the graves were filled in. Harry reflected on the times he had spent with Lupin and Tonks, with tears in his eyes. Andromeda finished off the funeral, giving her own words and thanking everyone for coming. Everyone rose to their feet and began to disperse. Harry felt a large hand grab him, as Hagrid put him in front of a group of people.

"The ol' Order are 'avin' a photo," he said. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Order joined him as the camera flashed. The photo taken, the witches and wizards began to get on their way. Harry desperately wanted to find Kingsley, only he appeared to be hurrying off. Harry was just about to go after him when another hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Mrs Tonks.

"Harry, dear, thanks for the speech. It was wonderful," she praised him.

"Thank you, Mrs Tonks."

"Please call me Andromeda. Anyway, I was wondering whether you could take Teddy for the day. I feel like I want some time alone and that you might want to get to know Teddy better."

"Oh sure," replied Harry. "That'll be fine. I'd love to."

"Wonderful Harry, thank you." Andromeda handed him a bag and when he took it he almost fell as he was surprised by the weight. He was instantly reminded of Hermione's extended bag. _Did babies really need this much stuff?_

He put the strap over his shoulder and then was given Teddy in his baby carrier. "Hello there," Harry greeted. Teddy blew a raspberry as a sign of greeting. Andromeda hurried off to talk to some other guests while Harry returned to the Weasley's.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to take the Knight Bus home, as it was the only way to take Teddy. The conductor was unfamiliar; Stan Shunpike had not yet been through his trial. The few other passengers stared at Harry as he passed and the bus rocketed off. Harry struggled to hold Teddy and the bag, which kept sliding down the aisle. Eventually, they stopped in Ottery St. Catchpole and enjoyed the long, isolated walk to The Burrow.

They were greeted by Mrs Weasley, who remained casual, although Harry could tell by the speed with which she greeted them that she was still worried. They brought Teddy into the living room and set him on the floor. He didn't seem to know who to look at and Harry wasn't quite sure what to do next.

"Er, now what?" Ron asked, echoing Harry's thoughts.

"Now, we play with him," Ginny said, lifting him out of his carrier and laying him on the rug. "Aww, he's so adorable," she sighed. Hermione sidled next to her, to look down on the baby.

"I can't believe you have a godson Harry," she said, as Ginny played peak-a-boo with him. Harry noticed for the first time since the war, Ginny had a wide smile on her face, and it further reminded Harry how beautiful she was. He was determined to talk with her about getting back together. Ron had gone out to collect some sandwiches and when he re-entered the room Harry turned his head.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, and Harry followed his gaze. What was wrong with Ron? Could he not remember that it was Teddy? But as he looked the baby before him had blonde hair. Hermione looked at Ron like he was an idiot. "It's the same baby Ron. Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, remember? Teddy must have inherited her abilities." Harry was impressed and wondered just how much trouble this baby would cause them in the future.

They soon found out why the bag was so heavy; Teddy had a large amount of toys and Harry had a hard time choosing which to use. Teddy seemed to love it though and giggled all afternoon. The bag also contained food, which Teddy got more on himself than in his mouth, and many books. Hermione spent most of the time reciting baby-related facts, hidden behind these books. The worst part was when Teddy went to the toilet but luckily the books taught them how to clean him with magic. Whilst this went on, Teddy cycled through a myriad of appearances, often copying the four who doted over him.

It was a tired Harry who handed Teddy over to Andromeda that evening. "How was he?" she asked him.

"Tiring but fine. Listen, I was wondering if I could have Teddy over more often, say on the weekends?"

"That sounds lovely. Oh-" she gasped as Teddy changed his hair colour from brown to blond. "Oh my goodness...I was wondering if...he's just like Nymphadora." Tears swum in her eyes. "What a...pleasant surprise...Well, thank you Harry. Goodnight." And with that, she walked off with his godson. Harry waved goodbye and returned to the living room.

He was pleased to find that only Ginny remained, reading a Quibbler magazine. The first thing Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood did once their house had been repaired was torestart the Quibbler and Luna had sent Ginny a copy. In fact, judging by the front cover, it was the first edition since the war. Harry saw a figure that looked more like a cloaked beetroot than the Voldemort the caption indicated it was. Harry was glad they were finally alone; Ron and Hermione had slipped off to do God knows what.

"Ginny," he said softly. She looked up expectantly. "Can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" she grinned.

"Not know Gin''" Harry replied.

"Oh." Ginny's face became serious.

"I've been thinking a lot since the war and now that the danger's gone, I really, really want to get back together with you..." Harry hoped desperately that she would say yes. To be rejected by her would just be too much for him. Then, she shot him her trademark blazing look. "A couple of years ago Harry, I would have said yes without hesitation," she began. Harry felt like a noose was being tightened around his neck. "But now I'm not so sure."

"But why?" Harry protested. "I told you why I had to leave you. It was an unnecessary risk. While I was being hunted by Voldemort, you were always in danger."

"So was my entire family!" Ginny raged. "What difference would it have made?"

"What difference? Well, I might not have gone on our mission had you still been my girlfriend! It was keeping you safe that was driving me on. All the time I thought of you...I watched you on the map!"

"I know, I know," Ginny said. "I understand why you broke up with me and why you had to leave me behind. But you often make me feel left out. You share everything...everything with Ron and Hermione." Tears had formed in her eyes now. "You've never trusted me like you do those two. I'dve liked it if you just could have confided in me sometimes. I thought after our discussion about being possessed by Voldemort in my 4th year you would have come to me. But you never did."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you more but it was Dumbledore's orders that no one but me, Ron and Hermione were supposed to know."

"Alright, but what about before then..."

"Fine I admit that," Harry conceded.

"And there's also the fact that you seem to regard Ron and Hermione above me. I'm not saying that I'm better than them, but if I were to be your girlfriend I'd like to be treated with at least as much respect as them. When you arrived at Hogwarts before the battle, you barely even said hello to me. And then, after the battle, you went off with Ron and Hermione without so much as a handshake!" Ginny stormed. "And of course, you tried to make me stay in the Room of Requirement! I expect overprotectiveness from my family but not from you..."

Ginny finally seemed to have gotten it out of her system and Harry prepared his apology. "I'm sorry...I really am. I realise those mistakes now but back then I was clueless. We're supposed to learn from our mistakes though, aren't we? I'd really like to work on these faults...with you. That's what real couples do. Because I don't know how I'd cope if I knew I'd lost you Ginny. You mean so much to me."

Ginny suddenly smiled. "Oh, of course we can work on it. Come here." Then she launched herself at him.

There was no feeling like kissing Ginny. Her soft lips blended with his with such ease, he was sure they were made for each other. All the time that had come between them melted away in that kiss and Harry felt like they had never been apart. Her kiss was just as good as he remembered and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They never quickened the pace; they didn't need to. They were content just to express their gratefulness for finally being back together. The world outside disappeared and all his worries went with them, and it was only when she tenderly left his lips that he thought about where he was. He felt like he had when they first got together in his 6th year, when he had snogged her senseless in the Common Room, then taken her down to the lake and snogged her multiple times there.

Ginny smiled wonderfully up at him and then to his dismay, left him. She shortly returned with two glasses containing Firewhiskey and handed one to him. "To new beginning," she said, pouring some out.

"To new beginnings." They raised their glasses and downed the contents. That night Harry would have no nightmares.


	7. Holiday Preparation

Harry woke up the next morning and immediately was buzzing. He hadn't forgotten that last night he had gotten back together with Ginny. In fact, his mind had never stopped thinking about it; he had had some dreams about her that he would have felt guilty for if he wasn't so happy. Sitting up in bed, he put on his glasses and the redhead next to him came into focus. Ron was rifling through his cupboard and hadn't realised Harry was awake yet. "Hey," Harry greeted.

"Oh morning, Harry," Ron said as he turned. He gave a small smirk. "I gather you and Ginny are together again then?"

Harry couldn't hide it if he tried. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"The creepy smile on your face, that's how. Don't know how you didn't scare her off with a smile like that, to be honest," Ron chuckled. Harry threw a shoe at him which narrowly missed his head. "Oi! Look, I'm happy for you guys and I think you're great together. If someone has to be with my sister, I'm glad it's you. Just don't ever leave her like that again. You seriously hurt her."

"I won't, trust me...I would never do anything like that to her again. Besides we worked all this out yesterday," Harry said.

"Yeah, we heard." Ron smirked again.

"So, how are things with you and Hermione? Has the potion run out or is she still into you?" Harry asked. It was Ron's turn to throw something.

"Things are great. She's really amazing," Ron gushed, a huge smile now forming on his face. "We have a lot of fun." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway," Harry continued. "Hermione is like a sister _to me,_ okay? So don't go messing around with her."

Ron held his hands up. "I won't, I won't. Now how about some breakfast, I'm famished."

The two friends made their way downstairs, Harry lagging slightly as he quickly got changed. On his way down, Harry almost bumped into a sleepy-looking Ginny, who looked nice even though her hair was still ruffled from sleep. "Hi," she said, brightly.

"Hi," Harry replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Nice night?"

"Can't complain. Although I had this terrible kiss before bed," Ginny joked.

"I've told you before, Arnold is not a good kisser." Ginny punched him on the arm.

They entered the kitchen to see that they were the last ones in. Mrs Weasley was busy cooking, as always. Hermione was looking thoughtfully at a piece of paper, Cauldron Crunch cereal falling off a raised spoon, and Ron was glancing worriedly at her. A discarded newspaper and empty coffee mug indicated Mr Weasley had already left for work. He was very busy these days although he looked happier than he used to. Harry had no clue what he had been doing sometimes; he occasionally came in with black marks on his face and clothes, much to Mrs Weasley frustration. No one else lived at The Burrow anymore.

The couple sat down at the breakfast table and Mrs Weasley called without turning her back from the stove. "What would you like for breakfast, dears?" She was always working hard these days around the house, but Harry thought it must be for the best, and keeps her mind off of certain things. "I'll have some toast please Mum and my boyfriend will have some too," Ginny said, coolly.

"Toast. Okay, it won't be...boyfriend? Did you just say...boyfriend?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. Ginny nodded and Mrs Weasley rushed over to give them a crushing, all-encompassing hug. "Oh, how wonderful! Wait until I tell Arthur...oh, my goodness..." She went back to her cooking beaming widely.

"You didn't want to keep this a secret, did you?" Harry dead panned.

"You can never keep a secret in our family Harry," she replied.

Hermione looked up from behind her parchment and smiled knowingly at Harry. "What's that you got there?" Harry questioned.

"Hm? Oh, this. It's a letter. It's from the Ministry...well, Kingsley to be precise."

"What about?" Harry began to munch on his newly arrived toast.

Hermione set down the parchment, and looked nervously around at the other three, wringing her hands. "I have to tell you guys something. I'm going to Australia." The impact was instant: Harry choked on his toast, Mrs Weasley dropped a pan and Ron scowled slightly. "It's not for long - hopefully only a week - but I need to find my parents and bring them back."

"When are you going?" Harry asked, still taken aback. He didn't blame Hermione, but it came as a bit of a surprise. He'd entirely forgotten what Hermione had done to her parents last year.

"I'm leaving in a week," Hermione announced. "I've still got some arrangements to handle, like a Portkey from Kingsley." She raised the parchment to emphasise this.

"But surely you can't go alone, dear," mothered Mrs Weasley. "Can't you take someone with you? Even if it's just for emotional support?" Ron perked up at this idea.

"I know," interjected Ginny. "Couldn't we all go and have a sort of holiday?"

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea, Ginny," said Hermione as Ron's face fell a little.

"Excellent," said Mrs Weasley. "A holiday is just what this family needs. Speaking of letters, this came for you this morning, Harry." She handed him a very smart looking envelope of pure white. He politely took it then eagerly tore it open. He pulled out the formal parchment inside and began to read, as the others looked over his shoulder curiously.

 _To Harry_

 _I hope this finds you well. I apologise for not writing or speaking to you sooner but the demands of being Minister for Magic are high. I am writing to you as we discussed many days ago to keep you updated, as I am sure you are eager to know what is going on. You and your friends deserve to know this more than many. I also know you personally and realise you would not be happy unless you knew what was happening._

 _On the night of the battle, the Ministry was brought back into our control and Elphias Doge placed as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. We held a meeting and decided to implement the following:_

 _\- Dementors would be exiled and Azkaban would be guarded by a group of Aurors._

 _\- The Muggle-born Registration Committee was abandoned._

 _\- The statue and motto of Magic is Might would be destroyed._

 _\- We would have more Aurors patrolling major Wizarding areas._

 _\- The vote for Minister for Magic was scheduled to be 15th June._

 _\- We would set up a pursuit of the escaped Death Eaters._

 _The last is due to the fact that, as I'm sure you would know if you are reading the Daily Prophet, 13 Death Eaters escaped the Battle of Hogwarts. The most major of these are Yaxley, Travers and Thorfinn Rowle. The werewolf Greyback also escaped. We're currently following up leads but so far we don't feel we are close to finding them; they are just too good at hiding. However, that also means they don't pose an immediate threat; they're hardly going to attack and give themselves away. No, this investigation is more about patience and tracking them down. We will find them, one day._

 _On the other hand, the remainder of the Death Eaters were either killed or captured. They will be on trial from about the middle of May but are currently in Azkaban anyway for security reasons. A man from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Alexander Penningtion Jr, is currently constructing the cases against them. The trials for conspirators such as Dolores Umbridge will be held later, followed by those who we are quite sure didn't act of their own volition and so probably won't face charges._

 _Another issue developing is that of the Goblins. They have been stubborn in opening Gringotts again and many wizards have become anxious. They have, however, forgiven you due to the large amounts you have stored away. I just wish they were being as cooperative with us. They reopened the bank but relations are still frosty and they won't let us take out any loans. They blame us for the war. Anyway, that reminds me to tell you that you have been given amnesty for any law you may have broken hunting down Voldemort. Not that anyone here blames you._

 _That is all of note to say at this time. I am sure we will see each other their soon despite my busy schedule but in the meantime, relax and enjoy your summer._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry gazed at the parchment with interest. So 13 Death Eaters had escaped? He hadn't read that in the paper, although to be honest he'd barely read anything. Harry felt frustrated that some had managed to escape justice. No matter what Kingsley said, Harry wouldn't feel happy until they were put away. These were dangerous people. He, Harry, would make sure they were caught. He did, however, feel grateful that Kingsley had written to him.

"My boyfriend is friends with the Minister for Magic," Ginny said, while pretending to cry tears of joy.

"What do you reckon he means seeing each other soon?" Ron asked.

"Well, I _think_ it means we're going to see each other soon," replied Harry jokingly.

"You know what I mean. Why do you think he wants to see you? Do you reckon he'll come here?" Ron glanced out the window, almost as if to check Kingsley wasn't strolling up the garden path. He wasn't.

"I dunno but I guess we'll find out," Harry said.

"He'll probably want your help with something Ministry-related," added Hermione. "The population think very highly of you."

Harry thought about this and realised he wasn't done dealing with Dark Wizards; he wouldn't stop until they were all locked away. But there was nothing he could do now, so he did what Kingsley advised him and relaxed.

* * *

They did just that over the next week, enjoying the decent May weather. Harry and Ginny often snuck off to private places to catch up on lost time. Ron and Hermione also disappeared together often and Mrs Weasley often joked that she couldn't open a cupboard without finding snogging teenagers. But the four still hung out together most of the day, playing various games, such as Exploding Snap or even Quidditch (while Hermione read a book.)

However, Ron was starting to get grumpier and grumpier and Hermione was starting to look more frantic and tired. They had been spending less time together as Hermione was busy preparing the upcoming visit to Australia. She had been sending and receiving a lot of correspondence from the British and Australian ministries, which took a lot of time out of her day. There also seemed to be something else bothering her which was odd; Harry would have thought she'd be happy she was about to see her parents again. When Hermione wasn't busy with letters, she appeared to be tearfully looking through a photo album.

A couple of days later, Ron came to Harry to voice his concerns. Harry was, at the time, enjoying the hottest day of the year so far by dipping in the pond with Ginny. He'd been very excited about this idea since Ginny had suggested it earlier that day, so he was a bit peeved when Ron came over to interrupt him. "Hey mate," Ron said glumly, his long arms dangling uselessly by his side.

"Hi, what's up?" Harry responded.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ron said, idly kicking a stone. "Well, actually...I just wish I could spend more time with Hermione," he lamented. "She's just been so tied up in this Australia thing and she's acting really distracted."

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid you're just going to have to be patient. This is very important to her and she's nervous about it. You're not going to get much out of her right now. But when we come back, I'm sure she'll return to normal."

"I suppose you're right. But there's also the fact that I feel I'm losing you to my sister."

"What? You're not losing me to Ginny. We still hangout. What about last night, when we all stayed up playing Exploding Snap?" Ron still looked dejected and Harry looked at Ginny, who had been paddling around the cool pool in her swimsuit. She seemed to be fighting herself internally. Eventually, she let out a sigh. "Harry, go do something with Ron," she relented.

"Really? Are you sure?" Harry asked, not wanting to leave her out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine in here. Besides, we're going to Australia in a couple of days...I'll wear a nice bikini for you," Ginny replied with a sassy wink. Harry felt his face go hot and looked sheepishly at Ron.

"So, uh, what do you want to do, Ron?"

"How about chess?" So, they made their way inside, Harry regretfully leaving Ginny in the pond. But as they entered they could hear someone crying. Racing into the living room, they found Hermione sobbing with her head on her hands, her photo album next to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's nothing," Hermione mumbled, sniffing. "I'm worried that...my parents will be angry at me...for what I did to them."

"Hermione, that's ridiculous," Harry consoled. "You did what you had to do to keep them safe. They couldn't have protected themselves. They can't be angry at you for that."

"You're an amazing girl," added Ron, rubbing her back. "They'd have to be mad not to forgive you."

"B-but what if I can't fix it," Hermione cried. Harry glanced at the open album, looking at a picture of two brown-haired smiling parents and a young bushy-haired girl with big front teeth. The man, who had a thick moustache and glasses had the girl on his shoulder and the woman had shoulder length hair, and linked her arms with her husband. The people in the photo were stationary.

"Not only are you beautiful and kind but you're also the most intelligent person our age. If you can't fix it, I don't know who can," Ron said.

"Really? You think I'm the most intelligent person of our age?" she exclaimed.

"Everyone thinks so," Harry said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you guys are right. I have nothing to worry about. I created this mess and I can fix it. Thanks. I'm gonna go write a letter." And with that, she ran off, taking her photo album with her.

"So, chess?" Ron sighed.

* * *

The day before the trip to Australia, the family were busy packing their bags. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley were all going. Mrs Weasley had charmed the suitcases to pack themselves and clothes and sun cream were flying into bags. "Noooo!" she yelled. "That red one has packed an open tub of sun cream into a bag full of clothes." They couldn't help but laugh as Mrs Weasley streaked past.

Harry was becoming very excited about the upcoming trip; he'd only ever been to France and that was with the Dursley's; it wasn't exactly very enjoyable. He couldn't wait to go somewhere so far away and so different as Australia. Especially with his friends. There was only one issue:

"I'm worried it's going to be ruined by me being recognised," Harry moaned to his friends.

"No one is going to recognise you in Australia, mate. You just need to find a way to get there without being noticed," Ron said. Unfortunately, the Portkey that was meant to be sent to them was accidentally set up at a location in London. They had to find a red boot just outside the Ministry; Harry was glad it wasn't inside as there would be no doubt he would be recognised.

"I've got some makeup you could put on, it'd hide your scar," Ginny suggested. "And you could put a cap on, no one would know it was you."

"Makeup? I'd look silly," Harry whined.

"No you wouldn't. Besides, would you rather be mobbed?"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." Ginny pulled him upstairs by the hand into her room. It was the same as last time he'd been in here. He sat on the bed and Ginny dug out a box of makeup. It was largely unused. She brought out a powder and began to apply it to Harry's forehead. It felt rather itchy. On the other hand, knowing it was Ginny made his skin tingle. Finally, his scar began to disappear. "Such a pretty girl," Ginny hummed happily. Harry pushed her brush-wielding hand and it hit her in the face, covering her face in makeup. She coughed and retaliated by brushing makeup on his nose. Harry tickled her and they fell on the bed giggling. Harry nuzzled her nose, getting powder on it. "I can't wait for this holiday," he whispered.

"Me neither."


	8. Down Under

**A/N: This chapter made me desperately want to go on holiday...oh, to have money!** **Also, I apologise for my lack of Australian knowledge but I lack Australian knowledge.**

The four Weasleys, Harry and Hermione appeared in the shade of an otherwise sunny Australian park, stumbling slightly. Instantly, they felt hot and sweaty as the sun beat down on them. They had made their way uneventfully to the Portkey in London, Harry remaining unseen. Dusting themselves down or picking themselves up, they took a deep breath and picked up their battered luggage. Mr Weasley pulled a map out of his pocket and tried to find the way to their hotel. "Hmm...so where are we?...ah, this must be it here...This way everyone, it's just around the corner," he said, waving them in his direction.

As they followed Mr Weasley up the steady slope towards their hotel, Ginny gave a small shriek. "Look at that!" she exclaimed. Harry was awed by the sight: now that they had moved up the slope, they could see above the trees an endless expanse of gorgeous blue ocean. Dark patches were scattered around, where rocks and shallow sands dotted the seabed. Gentle, white waves periodically rolled aimlessly towards the coast. Harry could not conceive that there was that much water on the planet! It looked inviting and Harry could imagine the waves brushing against him.

"Mum, can we go down there? Please!" Ginny implored, pulling on her mother's handbag.

"I'm afraid we have to go to the hotel," Mrs Weasley replied curtly. "And then we're going out for a meal and it's already getting late. We'll definitely go during the week."

The walk was short but it was made to feel longer by the luggage, heat and slope. Finally, they reached the handsome white hotel, with gold letters that proudly spelt out 'Trenton Hotel.' They were relieved to finally cluster into the air-conditioned lobby and Harry wiped sweat from his brow. They dropped their many suitcases in a haphazard pile; luckily, their pets had remained at home, being looked after by George, or their would be quite the ruckus.

The group made their way to the desk and waited behind a grumpy man in a business suit, who was complaining that his TV did not have enough channels. Quickly, he gave in, storming off, and Mr Weasley stepped up. "Er, the Weasley party," he said uncertainly to the pretty receptionist. His eyes boggled as he noticed her typing on a computer. "Okay, here are your keys and enjoy your stay," the receptionist said, handing over key cards.

"Thank you," Mr Weasley responded. "Did you see that Molly?" he said in an undertone, as they walked away. "I think that was what they call a compuper. And look at this." He examined his card and shook his head with admiration. "To think that this little thing can open doors...ingenious, ingenious." They approached the lift and Mr Weasley, who was thoroughly enjoying this foray into the Muggle world, examined the buttons. "Right this button here has an up arrow so perhaps- ahah!" The button lit up and the lift doors opened. They all piled in followed by the sour businessman.

"Could you press the top floor please?" he asked in a pretentious tone.

"Right, right," said Mr Weasley, who was closest to the buttons. He panicked a little and ended up pressing a lot more buttons than just the top floor. The man scowled and Mr Weasley gave an apologetic smile.

They exited the lift on their floor, and found the corridor was quiet and the carpet lush. The walls were pure white and this seemed to enhance the quiet. "It sounds like a funeral," Ron commented, and Mrs Weasley found herself hushing him, although she didn't know why.

"Right," she began. "Before you get any ideas, Ron will stay with Harry, and Ginny will stay with Hermione. If you try to sneak around at night, I will know. I always do. Now, go and settle in your rooms and we will meet in an hour for dinner." They heaved their cases into their rooms and Harry was astounded: the room had two comfy-looking white beds, a pristine ensuite and a large window that overlooked the vast sea. There was a also a TV and a small fridge. It was better than Harry could ever have a imagined a room could be. He momentarily reflected on the little room under the stairs he used to occupy and realised how far he had come. Now he had a luxurious hotel room, friends and a loving family.

Harry was snapped out of it by Ron, who gave a low whistle in his appreciation of the room. He too had not lived in luxury, having lived in poverty most of his life. Harry jumped back onto his soft bed, melting into it. This comfort was a welcome break from the pain and heartbreak they had suffered.

"Guys?" came Ginny's muffled voice through the door.

"It's open," Harry shouted in reply.

The door clicked as it opened and Ginny and Hermione strode in. Much to his suprise, Ginny launched at him on the bed and gave him a passionate kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione give Ron a much shorter and chaste kiss. Ron coughed and Harry and Ginny broke apart, Harry blushing furiously. He still wasn't used to public affection. The couples each sat on their beds and Harry and Hermione showed Ginny and Ron how the TV worked. As they flicked through the channels both Harry and Ron put an arm around their girlfriends comfortably, as they leaned against the pillows. They simply relaxed and enjoyed the peace. He had been doing a lot of relaxing lately; when they got home he'd have to find something more constructive to do.

Harry cherished the feeling of Ginny's warm body curled up against his and he secretly wished this contact would never end. He surreptitiously slipped a hand under Ginny's t-shirt and rested his hand on her smooth stomach. In response, Ginny just nuzzled into him further.

Just then Mrs Weasley's head poked around the door and Harry whipped his hand out of his girlfriend's t-shirt. "Okay, you four. It's time to leave," she announced.

The foursome followed the two elder Weasley's out into the street and followed them for a leisurely stroll in the dark but surprisingly humid night. Mr Weasley jabbered on about all things Muggle:"Did you see the TC in our rooms? Look at that car! How it runs without magic..." Harry couldn't suppress a grin when he saw an equally excited face on Ginny while they held hands; she was more like her father than he had realised.

Eventually they came to a nice looking restaurant, _The Golden Lobster,_ and quickly got a table inside. It was a fairly classy place and it made Harry wonder how the Weasleys could afford it. "Mr Weasley, if you need me to pay-" Harry began but Mrs Weasley cut him off with a stern look. It was a good thing to, as Harry remembered he had not yet been to Gringott's to take out any more money. "Nonsense," she said. "We have enough...and we've already changed it to Muggle money too."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Mr Weasley said, showing Harry a pound coin on his palm.

The group ordered their meals and chatted whilst they waited for them to come: Harry ordered a steak, topped off with a glass of Coke, whilst Ron and Ginny had large burgers. Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley had all elected to try the signature lobster. While they waited, Mr Weasley chatted away with his wife, glancing around the restaurant. Harry felt a twinge of annoyance when he saw Hermione scribbling away on a notepad, her brow furrowed. _Couldn't it wait? They were trying to enjoy a meal out and she just couldn't wait._ It was having an effect on Ron too, who was staring glumly at a salt shaker. Harry hoped the relationship between his two friends would work out.

Harry suddenly felt something on his thigh and looked down to see Ginny's hand. Harry shivered pleasurably at the touch and Ginny leaned closer to him, so that he could smell her sweet, summery fragrance. "Remember when you did this to me?" she whispered huskily. "1997. In the school library. And then _I_ -"

"But you can't do that here. This is a public place," Harry countered, knowing what she was about to say. He hoped no one would see what they were doing. Ginny pouted playfully so Harry gave her a quick kiss to satisfy her. Then he got Ron into talking about the Chudley Cannon's chances next season, which Ginny scoffed at, and Ron began to cheer up.

Their faces then lit up as their meals arrived and they eagerly tucked in. Harry hadn't had Coke in ages as it was a Muggle drink and he enjoyed the coolness of it. He had persuaded Ginny to try Coke but the fizz had caught her off guard. "It went up my nose!" she spluttered, whilst the others chuckled at her misfortune.

"You baby, we can't take you anywhere can we-" Ron teased, but he then choked on a chip and it was Ginny's turn to laugh; this only made her get more Coke up her nose. Hermione patted Ron on the back and he blushed happily.

They had a lovely meal with conversations that seemed to distract even Hermione from her troubles somewhat. Harry and Ginny kept sharing purposeful accidental touches and Harry felt very fond of everyone and thought of them as family. Perhaps one day they would be...

The meal was over all too quickly and they moved on to dessert. Ginny ended up licking ice cream off Harry's nose; he liked it though he wished she would not do it in front of her parents, although they were smiling at each nostalgically. They soon made it back to their hotel and Harry had a quick snog with Ginny before he entered his room to sleep. However, he was surprised to find Ron on his bed, looking rather confused, and watching an old, cheesy romance film on the TV.

"Oh, hi Harry," he said, not moving his head.

"What's up Ron?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend and sitting on his bed.

"This film...it's made me think about...me and Hermione." _This?_ _This_ made him think. The woman was dramatically bawling her eyes out as the man turned his back in a haughty manner. "We've been a bit rocky...are we supposed to be together?" Ron wondered.

Harry could see this coming; the two had not been as close as they were. "Ron, mate, trust me when I say this. Whether you or Hermione knew it, you've been in love for years. You argue a lot but the times you're happy: you're over the moon. Isn't it worth it for those great times?"

"Maybe."

"Look. The way I see it there are two types of successful relationships: a couple can either be really similar-"

"Like you and Ginny?" Ron looked at Harry hopefully.

"-Yeah, like me and Ginny. But there are also those who are so different you compliment each other. That's you and Hermione. You will argue but you have to work on it. You two are perfect for each other."

Ron looked thoughtful, then he turned off the film and smiled. "I could do that...it's worth it for Hermione," he said. He smirked at Harry. "Since when did you get so good at relationships?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I've been spending a lot of time with Ginny and Hermione. Anyway, night." He took off his glasses and put his head on the pillow.

"Night and thanks."

* * *

Harry had the best week of his life: the following day, Harry, Ron and Ginny went scuba diving while Mr and Mrs Weasley went for a lonesome walk, uttering something to do with memories. Harry got the extra bonus of seeing Ginny in a sexy wetsuit that hugged her curvy body. He was also amazed by the experience of such a colourful and diverse habitat. Throughout the days, they also visited many tourist sites and restaurants. Hermione continued to disappear during the daytime, and only returned for breakfast and dinner. Ron tried to put on a brave face after his talk with Harry, but it was obvious he wasn't happy.

A few days into the holiday, they decided to visit the endless, white beach. Harry was hot and bothered. He'd never been in such temperatures and his girlfriend was only making things worse: her position on the beach, flat out on the sand, and her salmon pink bikini emphasised her ample breasts, flat stomach and long legs. Harry tried his hardest not to stare but she looked too good. Unfortunately, this also appeared to be attracting the attentions of other men. A gang of wild young surfers kept looking over in her direction and nudging each other.

"Ginny, I wish you wouldn't wear that bikini," Harry complained, squinting against the sun.

"Why? Does it make me look fat?" she quipped flatly, not moving from her position on the towel.

"No, it's just- oh, never mind." He knew he'd never win in an argument against Ginny; he'd seen Ron fail enough times to know this. "But I wish you'd at least stop waving to those surfers," he added wearily, for the surfers had just waved at her and she responded likewise...after propping herself up on her elbows which only accentuated her _features_ even more.

"Are you afraid they'll come over and beat you up?" Ginny challenged, her lips turned up in a smile that was supposed to be pitiful.

"No," Harry replied grumpily.

"Or maybe you're afraid to lose me to a real man?" taunted Ginny.

"You seemed to think I was a real man last night, the things you were doing to me..."

"Well, I have to work with what I have," she retorted, dismissing him with her hand. "Anyway, maybe I should wave to that couple of old ladies over there...you _might_ be able to beat _them_ up..."

"Well I did defeat the most powerful dark lord ever but whatever..."

"Sure you did, sure you did." She handed Harry a tube of sun cream. "Could you put this on my back please?" his sixteen-year old girlfriend asked, turning onto her front.

"Er, sure," Harry replied. Ginny reached back and unclipped her bikini top and the straps fell off, so that her back was completely bare. Then she buried her face in her arms as the harsh sun reddened her freckled skin. Harry gulped and started to shakily rub the lotion into her smooth, creamy skin. He tried to do it as lightly as possible and not look at Ginny as her skin felt and looked so nice he might just sink into it.

However, he couldn't massage the cream in properly due to his position and so Ginny gave him a suggestion, "why don't you straddle me?" Tentatively, Harry put a leg either side of her back and used all his willpower to not touch her. He felt sweat pour down his forehead, that had little to do with the heat, and his tongue went dry as he thought about how close he was to certain parts of her anatomy. He thought he heard Ginny snickering.. _.at him_?

 _This girl will be the death of me_...Her brothers would slay him on the spot if they knew what he was thinking about. Harry couldn't help but think of him and Ginny and the position they were in, and he felt like he was losing control. Harry took deep breaths and glanced around to take his mind of the attractive girl underneath him...a large woman was trying to control four young kids with ice creams...there was Mr Weasley, who had accidentally knocked a bicycle onto the grumpy man from the hotel's shins while examining it...and the surfers were burying each other in the sand. But whatever he did, he could not stop his growing ache: Harry didn't want to do anything, they'd never discussed it properly, but Ginny was making it too tempting. He wondered if she knew what she was doing and concluded that it was quite possible.

Luckily, Harry was saved by the arrival of Hermione who streaked down the beach and kissed Ron heartily, who was taken aback. He quickly melted into the kiss as Harry and Ginny grinned at each other. "I found them Ron! I found them," Hermione exclaimed and sure enough the Grangers followed Hermione. The others all went over to greet them, although her parents seemed a little disoriented. "I take it everything went well," Harry said quietly to Hermione.

"Yep," she nodded eagerly. "I got the counter-spell right first time and they weren't angry at all." Harry hugged her. She was jubilant for the remaining days of the holiday, as was Ron, as Hermione remained close to him. However, she never left her parents for too long and stayed in their house instead of the hotel.

The group spent the days having fun and Harry tried his best not to let his thoughts about Ginny stray too far forward when they were... _engaged_...taking advantage of Hermione's absence in Ginny's room. Was Harry ready for that? _Yes, I am_ , he thought. But he didn't know about Ginny so he couldn't do anything about it; he'd have to talk to her about it but the idea of this conversation was uncomfortable to him, so he put it off. Harry did his best to avoid suggestive contact, which was difficult with Ginny, but when he couldn't he was very jittery. They'd gone pretty far in the past, but this was different. He hadn't felt like it was leading to...sex, he inwardly grimaced, back then. He just hoped Ginny wouldn't notice his nerves until he plucked up enough Gryffindor courage to talk to her about it.

Unfortunately, the day to leave arrived and the bags were packed. They slogged to the Portkey home, which the Australian ministry had thoughtfully set up in a nearby park, where they rendezvoused with Hermione and her parents. Ron hugged her warmly as Hermione said, "have a safe trip home." Ron froze on the spot and the others looked on warily.

Ron chuckled nervously. "But- you're coming home with us." His calmness was unnerving; it was so unlike Ron. It was like a timebomb, ticking away.

Hermione looked worried and bit her lip anxiously. "No, Ron. I said to you yesterday- remember- I said I was going to help my parents move back home. And when we get back to England I'm- I'm going to live with them...Please say something Ron."

Ron had a look of confusion mixed with disbelief on his face. "No, you said...you said you were staying with them for the holiday..."

Hermione regarded him sadly. "I actually said until they move home. Ron, I'm sorry-"

"No, I get it," Ron growled, turning on his heel and marching over to the Portkey, an old rubber boot. "Right, guys I'm waiting."

Harry was torn between his two friends and could see both points of view: Ron wanted to spend time with the girl he loved, and had just found out he had a lot less time than he thought, whereas Hermione wanted to mend her relationship with her parents after not seeing them for a year. He went over to Hermione and gave her a brotherly hug, as Ron tapped his foot in the background. He knew he should say something. "He'll come around," he finally claimed, reassuringly. Hermione gave him a wet smile in response, her eyes shimmering and her lip wobbling. The others made their goodbyes and it was time to leave. In that split second before the Portkey left, Harry stared at a distraught Hermione, hoping his friend would cope.

 **A/N: Who do you think is in the right? Please review.**


End file.
